Prejuicios preconcebidos
by Nocrala
Summary: ¡CAPITULO 9!, Esta es una traduccion autorizada por la autora Deedlit, de su fic en frances Prejuges preconcus, Harry se encuntra en casa de Snape y su famila en el verano...
1. Nuevos Tutores

Nota de la Traductora: bien este Fic lo estoy leyendo en Francés y se encuentra en fanfiction también, me gusto mucho y le pedí a la autora poder traducirlo al español (espero hacerlo bien) para compartirlo con ustedes a lo cual ella accedió, con la condición de que haga a la inversa con los reviews que ustedes dejen. Esta Historia aun continua siendo escrita. Sin mas los dejo con el fic Préjugés préconcus  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Resumen: Harry se ve obligado a pasar el verano con Snape y su familia o_O sí sí, su familia!!!!  
  
Nota de la Autora: Este Fic no esta ligado a ninguna lado y no tengo ninguna idea de la manera en que terminara. Muestra a Snape en cualquier día y pasa inmediatamente después "del cáliz de fuego". Si tienen sugerencias que hacerme, no vacilen, los reviews son para eso!!!  
  
disclaimer: El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y su personajes no me pertenecen desgraciadamente, todo es de J.K.Rowling que nosotros queremos a pesar de que ella nos haga desalentarnos un poco. Por el contrario, algunos personajes salieron totalmente de mi imaginación!!! Además, de que la historia me pertenece!!!  
  
  
**Prejuicios preconcebidos**  
  
  
**Cap.1 Los nuevos Tutores**  
  
  
  
  
Después de un largo curso, en la minivan de los Dursley, pensando y reconsiderando muy a su pesar los acontecimientos que se habían desarrollado delante de sus ojos y que es más fueron hace apenas algunos días, Harry llegó finalmente al 4 Privet Drive.  
  
-¿Que es lo que hace ese coche ahí?- gruño el tío Vernon.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y vio una vagoneta negra colocada delante de la casa de los Dursley.  
  
En cuanto el tío Vernon estaciono su coche en la calle entro como una tromba en la casa dejando a Harry arreglándoselas solo con su equipaje y la jaula de Hedwig. Cuando el estaba cerrando la puerta de la minivan, Harry oyó a su tío llamarlo, o más bien, gritar su nombre.  
  
Bien, que es lo que hice ahora, pensó Harry más sombrío que nunca.  
  
Como su tío parecía enojado, Harry no se tomo el tiempo de traer su equipaje con él y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, dejando a Hedwig a la vista de todos los muggles del vecindario  
  
Temiendo lo que pudiera pasar, Harry entró en la residencia de los Dursley. Y Dudley, su primo, que parecía más grande que nunca, subía hacia su habitación. Parecía aterrorizado.  
  
-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Harry, sin darle los buenos días.  
  
-Hay un hombre raro aquí y vino a buscarte- dijo Dudley antes de salir corriendo.  
  
Un hombre raro. Un mago, concluyo Harry inmediatamente. ¿Pero quien?  
  
¿Voldemort?, no Harry , se corrigió el mismo. Tu cicatriz te habría dolido y además Dumbledore te habría prevenido y no deja de repetir que estás seguro aquí. Pero entonces quien vino a buscarme. El corazón de Harry dio un salto. ¡¡¡ Sirius !!!  
  
Harry entro en el salón con una sonrisa que no había tenido desde hace algunos días. El hombre estaba de espaldas, pero Harry, aun que no lo pudo reconocer supo que no era Sirius. Este hombre era grande y fino, vestido todo de negro pero de manera muggle con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa. Llevaba su cabello (negro) largo al hombro, recogido con una liga. Hablaba con el tío Vernon que parecía muy irritado. Su tía Pétunia se limitaba a escuchar con un semblante en la cara entre cólera, aversión y miedo. Ella fue la primera que vio a Harry.  
  
-Bien, aquí estas tu- chillo su tía.  
  
El hombre dejó de hablar y se le enfrentó.  
  
Harry se quedo con la boca abierta.  
  
-Buenos días Harry- dijo el hombre con una mueca que parecía ser agradable.  
  
Harry permaneció aún más sorprendido. Tragó y –¿¿¿p . . . p . . . profesor Snape???  
  
Éste no pareció asombrarse de su reacción, él sonreía aun más. Harry creyó estar soñar o más bien alucinando puesto que esta situación no le recordaba ningún sueño. Su profesor de Pociones, a quien odiaba y quien le correspondía de igual forma, estaba en la sala de los Dursley, vestido de manera muggle, viniéndolo a buscar para llevarlo a solo Dios sabe donde y además le "sonreía". Wow, era una completa locura todo esto. Harry pensó que con su última aventura con Voldemort había tenido razón él y que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.  
  
De repente tuvo una duda, ¿si fuera de nuevo de un mortifago y quisiera llevarlo con el Señor Oscuro y esto fuera una trampa?.  
  
-¿Sorprendido?  
  
La voz del profesor Snape lo trajo a la realidad  
  
-Un poco- respondió, desconfiando.  
  
-Es normal- Dijo tranquilamente Snape.  
  
-¿Adonde. . . adonde lo va llevar?- consiguió decir su tía Pétunia  
  
Snape la miro entonces con repugnancia, esa mirada Harry la conocía bien: Habitualmente, se la tenía reservaba para él.  
  
-Usted se preocupa por él ahora-dijo con cólera.  
  
-¿Y usted?- Harry no pudo evitar preguntarle  
  
Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.  
  
-¿Tu estas dudando?, No deberías- le dijo Snape después de un momento de silencio -Estoy bajo los órdenes de Dumbledore, Harry y deberás venir a pasar el verano conmigo, eso es todo-  
  
Ese tuteo resonaba en las orejas de Harry. Obviamente, el profesor de pociones no apreciaba esto más que él, este detalle poco importante hizo tomar conciencia a Harry de que Snape no podía ser un mortifago. Estaba claro que su profesor no estaba feliz de acogerlo con él, eso hizo entender que la idea venía efectivamente de Dumbledore. Harry debía admitir que Snape había hecho un gran esfuerzo y que el no ayudaba actuando así, pero Harry no tenía la cabeza para hacer un esfuerzo así de pronto y además estaba decepcionado.  
  
-¿Porqué no vino Sirius?.  
  
-Black está en una misión para Dumbledore- lo cortó Snape con una nueva expresión de odio. -Y además, es todavía un prófugo no podrías vivir con él y ahora no quiero proponerme hablar De TODO EL VERANO-.  
  
Los Dursley hicieron un movimiento de rechazo y Harry odió la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando mencionó el nombre de "Black".  
  
-¿Quedo claro?- pregunto entonces Snape  
  
-Sí- respondió tristemente Harry.  
  
-Bien. ¿Dónde están tus cosas?, nos vamos- dijo él  
  
Harry le dijo que todas sus cosas se encontraban aún en la calle y salieron todos. De manera muggle, Snape puso sus maletas y a Hedwig en la vagoneta negra y Harry observó que los Dursley parecían satisfechos.  
  
Por supuesto pensó Harry ellos se han librado de mi todo el verano y ven claramente que me no gusta Snape. ¿Hay algo que podría hacerlos más felices?  
  
Harry se sentó en el lugar del pasajero (lógico) en el coche de Snape. Observó que no se había alterado de ningún modo esté, ya que no tenia ninguna palanca para volar, ni ningún botón para convertirse en invisible.  
  
Cuando el profesor de pociones se sentó a lado de él, Harry lanzó una última mirada a los Dursley. Le sorprendió preguntarse que entre Snape y los Dursley cual prefería. Pero cuando vio a su tío y su tía que tenían esas sonrisas de vencedores, no pudo impedirse pensar Donde sea, pero aquí no .  
  
  
Ya hacía una media hora que circulaban sobre distintas autopistas sin que ni uno ni el otro dijera una palabra. Harry observó que Snape se manejaba muy bien en un coche muggle y sobre las autopistas muggles, eso le parecía casi normal.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Harry, lo que solo le valió una mirada dura por parte de su profesor.  
  
La atmósfera era pesada. No había ninguna música ni ninguna conversación aunque Harry no se auto compadecía. Cuando les contara de esto a Ron y Hermione seguramente ellos lo compadecerían. Como si no tuviera bastante miseria en su vida, era necesario que viviera "esto", ¿Dumbledore no lo quería o que?  
  
Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Snape tomo una salida de la autopista y se encontraron en un barrio elegante, Harry observó que no estaban muy lejos de Londres y su profesor tomo varias pequeñas calles dando vuelta a veces a izquierda a veces a derecha, era fácil perderse contrariamente a Privet Drive y sus alrededores, donde se construía todo de manera paralela y perpendicular.  
  
Por el contrario aquí las casas eran muy diferentes de forma, colores y fachadas. Sin embargo, era fácil constatar que se trataba de un barrio muggle.  
  
Entonces Snape disminuyó la velocidad y entró en una de ellas. Harry observó la casa y era espléndida. Aun que era casi de noche Harry observó que era una de las más grandes de la cuadra. La fachada estaba hecha de piedras grises y su puerta así como el borde de las ventanas eran de madera oscura, no había ninguna luz encendida en el interior y por eso Harry no pudo ver lo.  
  
Harry obviamente no se esperaba esto, él se había imaginado a Snape viviendo más bien como un ermitaño en una caverna próxima a los fríos terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Qué estas esperando?- pregunto repentinamente Snape.  
  
Él ya estaba afuera y ya había descargado el equipaje de Harry. Volviendo de nuevo a la realidad Harry salió del coche y fue a buscar la jaula de Hedwig, que permanecía aún en el portaequipajes de la vagoneta y siguió a su profesor hasta la puerta.  
  
Snape tomó su manojo de llaves y abrió la puerta. El no puede hacer una acción más muggle que esta pensó Harry, encontrando esto muy extraño.  
  
Snape entró, depositó el equipaje de Harry sobre el piso, luego hizo una seña a Harry de entrar y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Estaba muy oscuro, Snape prendió entonces la luz, lo que dejo a Harry con la boca abierta.  
  
El vestíbulo no era muy grande y Harry se encontraba prácticamente en la sala, era tan bonita y con clase. Un sofá muy nuevo que parecía recién salido de una venta de subastas y parecía muy lujoso, se encontraba ante él. Dos sillones del mismo tipo de muebles estaban allí también. Sobre una pared se encontró un librero lleno de viejos libros cubiertos de polvo y en la otra encontró una inmensa chimenea.  
  
Más lejos, se podía ver la cocina propiamente cuidada y a la derecha se veían 2 escaleras, una que subía y la otra que bajaba, pero lo que asombró más a Harry eran tantas fotografías de niños riéndose y no moviéndose en los cuadros.  
  
-Vamos, Voy a mostrarte tu habitación-  
  
La voz de su profesor lo sacó una vez más de su entorpecimiento. Descendieron por las escaleras. Cuando Snape encendió la luz, Harry se dio cuenta de que esta pieza estaba decoraba diferente, era más moderna aunque igualmente propia, las paredes eran de un azul pálido y la alfombra gruesa era de un blanco puro, en el fondo había un piano y un mini bar y en el centro de la pieza había un inmenso sofá blanco para poder ver la televisión en un espléndido sistema de cine en casa.  
  
Snape doblo a la izquierda y descendió algunos pasos más sobre la misma escalera en que venían pero no sobre el mismo nivel y con las paredes de azul y la misma alfombra. Había 2 puertas una dónde estaba colgado un letrero de Privado y la otra que estaba entreabierta, Snape entro en esta última, cuando prendió por tercera vez las luces Harry se maravilló aún más, la habitación era a pesar de todo grande y parecía muy cómoda, estaba decoraba con los colores de Gryffindor.  
  
-Wow- se le escapo a Harry.  
  
-¿te agrada?, Cassandra redecoró todo para tu llegada- explicó Snape.  
  
- ¿¿¿Cassandra???  
  
Snape no respondió y colocó el equipaje sobre el suelo de la habitación y dijo:  
  
-Instálate, hay un baño exactamente en el piso de arriba segunda puerta a la izquierda, en el salón azul- Luego se fue.  
  
Harry no salía simplemente de su asombro. De acuerdo, pasaría el verano con Snape pero al menos tendría paz (Snape no parecía estar muy dispuesto a hacerle compañía), y estaba ahí por su seguridad, ¡Y esta habitación, Wow! Harry se preguntaba ¿quien podría ser Cassandra y quienes serian todos esos niños de las fotografías?, después de todo Snape podía tener una hermana Squib, eso explicaría muchas cosas.  
  
Tras revolver sus pensamientos mientras guardaba sus ropas y sus libros de Hogwards. Pensó no tengo que olvidarme de escribirles a Ron y Hermione  
  
Después un ruido llamó su atención, Snape ya no estaba solo, ahora se podría decir que había llegado una guardería. Intrigado Harry salido de su habitación y subió las escaleras.  
  
Había allí 4 niños a quienes Harry reconoció como los de las fotografías y una bella mujer que no tendría 35 años y un montón de maletas.  
  
Snape tenía en sus brazos a un niño todo sonriente y él intentaba escuchar lo que 2 adolescentes decían alegremente callándose uno a otro, Él parecía feliz. La mujer lo miraba con ojos chispeantes y una pequeña niña muy rubia que sobresalía entre los cabellos negros, se ocultaba detrás ella.  
  
-¿Esta es Kayley?- pregunto entonces Snape con una voz ahogada por la emoción.  
  
Todos dejaron de hablar y observaron a la niña rubia. Snape depositó al muchacho y se inclinó para estar a la altura de la niña. La mujer sonreía.  
  
- Como a cambiado- dijo Snape  
  
La niña parecía temerle o entonces solamente era tímida, Harry no sabia pero era claro que ella no lo reconocía.  
  
-¡Kayley, mi amor!- dijo suavemente la mujer con una voz tranquila- ¡Saluda a tu papá!  
  
Harry permaneció sorprendido, el vio a los otros niños sonreír y a Snape estirar los brazos hacia la pequeña niña. Ésta puso una sonrisa radiante dejando ver así sus pequeños dientes blancos. Ella no era más que un bebé y corrió torpemente a los brazos de su padre.  
  
Harry estaba soñando, entonces ¿Snape era realmente el padre de todos estos niños?. ¿ Por qué vivían entre los muggles?. Harry pudo ver sobre las maletas de los dos adolescentes el escudo de la escuela Beauxbatons, lo que le hizo saber que eran brujos pero ¿Por qué no iban a Hogwarts?  
  
  
  
  
  
**N.A.** : Espero que les haya gustado!!!! Lo siento si me extendi allí en la descripción pero es que me baso en la casa de mi amiga que es espléndida (la casa ^_^) y como soy muy visual. Para resumir el próximo capítulo, hay más diálogo, pero no tengo mucha idea para la acción. Bien al menos, las preguntas de Harry van a responderse!!!   
  
Oh, para los y las que se imagina a Snape como Alan Rickman el de la película, ya sabe bien que yo me lo imagino más bien como el protagonista que sale de Aragorn en el Señor de los Anillos (digo solamente que tengo una MUY buena opinión de él!!!).  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
**N.T: **Espero les haya gustado como a mi, espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo, ya tengo empezada su traduccion pero aun me puedo tardar. si tienen cualquier comentario por la traduccion o para la autora mandenlo un review.  
  
  
  



	2. Un Snape completamente diferente

**N.T.**: Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo de la traduccion, espero les este gustando, cualquier comentario respecto a la traduccion se los agradecere, y si es respecto al fic se lo hare saber a la autora Deedlit. Si desean leerlo este fic en su idioma originar (frances):  
el id =1219359  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
N.A. Disclaimer: una vez más, digo que Harry Potter y los personajes que ya conocen, así como el contexto pertenece a la autora J.K.Rowling!!! por el contrario, la historia es mí!!!  
  
  
**Capitulo 2. Un Snape completamente diferente**  
  
-¡Buenos días!, ¿Quién eres tú?.  
  
Harry dejó de cuestionarse y enfoco los ojos para encontrar los de la primogénita de la familia. Era una muchacha, que debía tener su edad. Tenía los ojos negros de Snape, pero no eran fríos. Su largo cabello era tan negro que se veían reflejos de azul marino. Harry debía admitir que era muy bonita, simple, pero bonita.  
  
- Euh, yo soy.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Buenos días!- dijo entonces la mujer- Yo me llamo Cassandra.¡¡¡Estoy encantada de conocerte!!!  
  
Por la cercania de la relacion, Harry comprendió de dónde venía la belleza de la joven muchacha. Cassandra era magnífica. Tenía unos bonitos y grandes ojos azules y se arreglaba su cabello negro también, de tal modo que remarcara su espléndido rostro. Era alta y fina, aunque el profesor Snape la sobrepasaba por una cabeza.  
  
Entonces ella perdió un poco de su sonrisa.  
  
-¿Cómo. . . cómo estas?- pregunto preocupa.  
  
Harry no pudo reprimirse el pensar en la Sra. Weasley. Había en sus ojos la misma inquietud, sin embargo, ella no lo conocía aún, pero ya parecía agradarle. Contrariamente a Snape, que se mantenía detrás de ella, aun con la niña en sus brazos.  
  
- Bien- reconoció Harry- Quiero decir, dadas las circunstancias, como puede ir.  
  
-¿Qué circunstancias?- pregunto entonces el mayor de los 2 muchachos.  
  
- Sky, Fredrick, vayan a poner sus equipajes en sus habitaciones- cortó Snape.  
  
Los dos adolescentes de quienes Harry sospechó que conocían mejor a su padre se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones con sus maletas sin discutir.  
  
- Mamá, tengo hambre- dijo entonces el muchacho más joven con una pequeña voz.  
  
- Por supuesto Alan- dijo falsamente desesperada - tu tienes hambre siempre.  
  
Luego se dirigió hacia la cocina, deteniéndose delante de Snape para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios, antes de volver a salir.  
  
Harry permaneció algunos segundos bajo el shock y examinó a su profesor de Pociones. Éste puso a la pequeña Kayley en el piso, la cual fue a unirse con su madre en la cocina y se acercó a Harry con esa habitual expresión de rencor en su rostro.  
  
-¿Termino de guardar sus cosas Potter?  
  
Se disipo la naturalidad y regreso de golpe. A Snape no le gustaba obviamente el hecho de que Harry compartiera su vida familiar.  
  
- Sí profesor- respondió.  
  
- Bien, vamos a comer entonces.  
  
He aquí que los esfuerzos y el tuteo volvían de nuevo. Harry sonrió y siguió a Snape. La mesa ya estaba puesta y Harry creyó comprender que era él mismo Snape quien había hecho la comida.  
  
- Solo tienes que sentarte a la derecha de Severus, Harry- le aconsejó Cassandra.  
  
Harry se sentó, bajo la mirada descontenta de Snape. Poco tiempo después Sky y Fredrick llegaron. Sky se sentó al lado de Harry mientras que Fredrick se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa, frente a su padre. Les faltaba el aire.  
  
-¿Quieres ayuda mamá?- pregunto Sky a pesar de todo.  
  
-¡Oh, pero ya tengo!  
  
En el mismo momento, Alan pasó los platos de Snape y Harry.  
  
- Gracias Alan- dijo este último.  
  
Algunos minutos después, todos estaban comiendo. Harry se sorprendió de encontrar la comida muy buena. Por el contrario, había un cierto desconcierto, que Harry atribuyó a su presencia.  
  
- Papá. ¡Me gustaría tener una escoba para mi cumpleaños!- dijo entonces Fredrick.  
  
-¿Y eso para que te serviría?- cortó Sky para molestarlo antes de que su padre pudiera responder- Ni siquiera sabe volar.  
  
- Y que, soy mejor que tu sabias- replicó violentamente, luego añadió sobre un tono burlón- Oh, pero si es verdad, ¡¡¡ahora sabes volar por que tomaste "cursos privados" con ese guapo Marco!!!  
  
Luego hizo una imitación grotesca su de hermana abrasando a un muchacho. Harry observó que Sky parecía humillada y lista para saltar en cualquier momento sobre su hermano.  
  
- Ya basta Fredrick- intervino su madre.  
  
Éste cesó inmediatamente sus pantomimas y echó un vistazo de suplica a su padre.  
  
-¿Entonces?, ¿si podría tener una?  
  
Snape lo observó pensativo. Lentamente, tomó un sorbo de vino. Harry se preguntó si lo hacia adrede para hacer sufrir a sus hijos.  
  
-¿Y qué querrías hacer tu con una escoba?-pregunto finalmente.  
  
Fredrick sonrió, aliviado.  
  
- Me gustaría presentar mi candidatura para formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de Beauxbatons- explico - Pero para tener una oportunidad es necesario tener su propia escoba.  
  
Una vez más, Snape no pudo responder.  
  
-¿Déjanos discutirlo primer entre nosotros, de acuerdo querido?- le respondió su madre.  
  
Ella y Snape se lanzaron una mirada cargada de sentido que solo ellos entendieron.  
  
- Entonces- comenzó Snape - ¿¿¿Quién es ese "guapo Marco"???  
  
Fredrick estalló en risas mientras que Sky observó a su padre con aire molesto.  
  
- Es un amigo papá- respondió evitando su mirada. Se podria decir que de repente, los tallarines de su plato se hubieran puesto a cantar, tanto que ella parecían se habían apasionado por su comida.  
  
- Es su enamorado- liberó inmediatamente su hermano.  
  
-No, pero mas te vale que te calles, ¿sí?- silbó Sky con maldad.  
  
- Sky - la llamo al orden su madre.  
  
Harry no pudo impedirse encontrar la situación cómica. Le habría gustado tanto tener un pequeño hermano o una pequeña hermana, en vez de ese estúpido del gran Dudley.  
  
Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, observó que todo el mundo parecía ocupado. Alan y Fredrick hablaba de Quidditch, Snape escuchaba a su mujer decirle sus últimos contratiempos con sus pacientes. Según lo que entendió, concluyo que Cassandra trabajaba en el hospital San Mungo. Era medimago.  
  
Sintió entonces una mirada puesta sobre él. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Sky que le sonreía.  
  
- Hola - dijo ella.- Realmente no nos han presentado, pero seguramente has comprendido que me llamo Sky, yo tengo 15 años y ¿tu?  
  
- Yo también- respondió- Y me llamo Harry.  
  
- Es lo que creí comprender- reconoció- Entonces ¿Va a pasar el verano aquí?, ¿Por qué?  
  
Harry quedo sorprendido de estas preguntas.  
  
-Bien, supongo que voy a estar más seguro aquí, con el Profesor Snape, quiero decir, tu padre - respondió.  
  
-¿¿Profesor ??, ¡¿Entonces vas a Hogwarts?!, ¿Cómo es?  
  
-¡¡Hogwart!!, ¡¡Es mágico!!!  
  
- En serio, eso lo dudo- rió ella.  
  
Harry la encontró magnifica cuando se reía. Ubícate viejo, es la hija de Snape y además ya tiene novio. Un poco apenado Harry tuvo el reflejo de pasar su mano por su cabello.  
  
- Eso es. . . - Sky lo observaba con ojos redondos y la boca abierta- Eres . . . Eres . . .  
  
- Harry Potter- completó Snape que escuchaba recientemente la conversación entre los dos adolescentes.  
  
Todas las conversaciones de la mesa cesaron inmediatamente. Harry se sintió muy avergonzado.  
  
- No lo creo- dejo escapar Sky.  
  
-Pero papá, ¿qué hace él aquí?-pregunto Alan con su pequeña voz intimidado.  
  
-Tu? - pregunto Kayley a Harry- ¿Pod que no etaz con tu papi e tu mami?  
  
Hubo un silencio incomodo. Harry observó a la niña de 2 años y medio y sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. Ya a esa edad, el no tenía más a sus padres y no recibía ningún amor por parte de su tío y su tía. No, éstos se limitaban a alimentarlo y a limpiarlo aunque a esa edad, ya debía mostrar determinada autonomía. Los Dursley no estaban nunca allí para cuando él tenía una pesadilla o si se hería. Si por desdicha tiraba su plato de comida era peor para él ya que entonces no comería nada de comida. Por el contrario, estaban siempre allí para castigarlo incluso sin pruebas para acusarlo. Ellos nunca le habían tomado una fotografía de niño y jamás había salido de vacaciones.  
  
Perdido en estos pensamientos, Harry sintió sus ojos escocer mientras observaba a la pequeña Kayley, En ese momento, él la envidiaba.  
  
-Los padres de Harry no están más en este mundo mi amor- explico Cassandra, dándose cuenta que Harry no decía nada.  
  
-¿Ellos etan con loz angelez, mami?  
  
Harry encontró esta imagen agradable y tranquilizante.  
  
-¡Sí, es eso querida!- respondió su madre- Y allí en lo alto, velan por él.  
  
- Pe'o no ez lo mismo -dijo escandalizada, luego observando a Harry con compasión, añadió - Cuando me abudo de mi papá, doy cariños a mi osito. si quiedes, te lo puedo peztad ete veda'o.  
  
Hubo algunas risas por parte de los tres niños restantes y una escasa sonrisa apareció sobre los labios de Harry.  
  
-yo creo, que Kayley es muy generosa - dijo entonces la voz de Snape.  
  
Harry lo observó y una única lágrima resbalo sobre su mejilla. Ni siquiera intentó ocultarla, todo el mundo ya la había visto. Pero Harry estuvo contento de la mirada de Snape. No había ninguna antipatía y tampoco era fría, aun que Harry tampoco vio ninguna piedad, y esto era mejor.  
  
- Pero entonces, ¿¿ Por qué esta aquí?- volvió a preguntar Fredrick.  
  
- Es un tema un poco delicado- dijo Snape observando a la pequeña Kayley.  
  
-Alan, tesoro, toma a tu hermana, y vallan a jugar a bajo los dos, debemos hablar- pidió la mujer de Snape.  
  
Inmediatamente, Alan se levantó y tomó a Kayley en sus brazos, bueno lo intentó. No debía tener más de 6 ó 7 años. La pequeña rubia se dejó hacer, pero observó a Harry con una mezcla de tristeza y ternura el mayor tiempo posible que pudo.  
  
Snape y Cassandra tenían un aire grave.  
  
-¿Entonces?- pidió Sky, obviamente impaciente e inquieta.  
  
Snape no se fue por las ramas.  
  
-Voldemort está de vuelta.  
  
Harry vio a Cassandra trastabillar. Fredrick tiro su tenedor y Sky obstruyó un grito.  
  
-No tengo que decir- prosiguió - que Harry ya no está perfectamente seguro con los muggles.   
  
- Es para eso que va a pasar el verano aquí- dijo Sky.  
  
- Exactamente- confirmó su padre- y es por eso que el próximo año, Irán a Hogwarts.  
  
A estas palabras, los dos adolescentes se rebelaron. Sky se negaba categóricamente a dejar a todos sus amigos y Fredrick no entendía obviamente porqué sus padres le prohibieron ir Hogwarts al principio de su escolaridad de brujo, hace un año, y que ahora que se había hecho a la idea de ser de Beauxbatons, se lo llevaran a Hogwarts.  
  
Ningún de los dos habían conocido el período negro mientras reino Voldemort y los dos no entendían el razonamiento de sus padres. Con todo, Harry, que no entendió, a pesar de todo, el porqué no eran de Hogwarts, concluyo que Snape quería tenerlos cerca de él.  
  
Finalmente, esta conversación se terminó con gritos, lágrimas y azotes de puertas. Sky se había refugiado en su habitación y Fredrick desafiaba a su padre con la mirada.  
  
- No iré, y punto, eso todo- dijo con cólera.  
  
- Oh si, tu iras- respondió su padre en un tono que no dejaba contraparte.  
  
A su vez, el muchacho se levantó y fue a su habitación. Snape, que había permanecido de piedra y que había mantenido su decisión, pareció hundirse. Suspiró ruidosamente, bajó los hombros y observó a su mujer. Ésta puso una mano sobre su brazo como señal de apoyo.  
  
- No te preocupes amor, les hablaré- le dijo.  
  
Snape tuvo una escasa sonrisa.  
  
-¡Gracias!, Que es lo que haría sin ti.  
  
Luego se acercó. Cassandra poso sus brazos en torno a su cuello e intercambiaron un profundo beso. Harry se sentía un tanto de más.  
  
- Te quiero- susurró Snape.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**N.T.** : Eso es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado este capitulo, espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo, cualquier comentario bueno o malo no se lo guarden, mandelo en review.  
  
**Nabiki:** gracias y si las imágenes como la de Sev con la niña y otras cosas fueron una de las razones por las que decidí traducir este fic y si te gusto por eso, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que te encantara este capitulo. Saludos.  
**Paula Moonlight:** gracias, y espero poder hacer un buen trabajo con la traducción para que la disfurtes. Saludos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Entre muggles

  
  
**N.T.**: Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo de la traduccion, espero les este gustando, cualquier comentario respecto a la traduccion se los agradecere, y si es respecto al fic se lo hare saber a la autora Deedlit. Si desean leerlo este fic en su idioma originar (frances):  
el id =1219359  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Disclaimer: Como si no lo supieran, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Eso no cambió desde la última vez y todo es aún de J.K.Rowling!!!  
  
  
  
  
** Ch.3 Entre muggles**  
  
  
  
  
-¡Muchas gracias Harry!  
  
- Oh, de nada, tengo práctica en esto- respondio éste.  
  
Harry y Cassandra acababan de terminar de recoger todo y de limpiar la cocina. Todos los niños estaban, o en su habitación, o en el salón azul. Snape, por su parte, estaba en el salón de entrada y observaba crepitar el fuego, con aire soñador.  
  
Harry se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero no pudo impedirse el detenerse delante de Snape.  
  
- Euh, profesor. . euh.. .  
  
Snape levanto una ceja observándolo con una mirada ausente.  
  
- Eh bien, yo. . quería darle las gracias.   
  
- ¿¿¿Gracias???  
  
Ahora, le estaba prestando toda su atención, y parecía sorprendido.  
  
- Euh, sí. . . por. . . bueno, por haberme permitido estar aquí este verano.  
  
Harry se decía que le debía al menos eso. Siertamente, dudaba que un día apreciará a Snape, pero su familia parecia mas bien simpática y eso ya era mejor que los Dursley.  
  
- Pfff, deberias más bien agradecerle a Dumbledore y a Cassandra.  
  
- Lo haré - dijo Harry sonriendo - pero yo preferí comenzar con ustedes, profesor.  
  
Snape tuvo una sonrisa y sacudio la cabeza.  
  
-Nunca habías pensado esto de mi, ¿no es asi?  
  
Harry sabía que "esto" era su vida familiar entre los muggles.  
  
- No, es verdad - reconoció - a decir verdad, yo nunca lo habia imaginado teniendo una, una. . .  
  
-¿Una esposa?  
  
- Una familia- reparo Harry.  
  
De hecho, no había pensado nunca que Snape seria del tipo de tener una esposa tan bonita, agradable e inteligente como Cassandra, pero no pesaba decírselo de todos modos. No, tenía aprecio a la vida. Era mejor hacerle ver, que viendo su manera de enseñar, que nunca se lo había imaginado teniendo niños. Lo que era completamente verdad también.  
  
Una mano se poso sobre su hombro.  
  
- No es necesario fiarse siempre de las apariencias Harry, creo yo.  
  
Era Cassandra, Harry tuvo la impresión de intentaba decirle algo.  
  
- Me voy a intentar hablar con TU hija- le dijo a su marido.  
  
-¿Ah? ¿Porque ahora, es MI hija solamente?-dijo Snape reiendose.  
  
- Eh bien, es de TI de quien ella saco ese carácter- le respondió Cassandra sonréiendo maliciosamente antes de dirigirse hasta la habitación de Sky, que se situaba cerca del piano, en el fondo del salón azul.  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
-¿Puedo entrar?  
  
- Si quieres.  
  
Harry volvio su atención a su profesor. Tenía tantas preguntas.  
  
-¿Euh, profesor, puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
  
- Acabas de hacerlo, Harry. . . Pero puedes hacer otra.  
  
Esto no era humor: Snape parecía agotado y estaba claro que buscaba estar solo. . . O quizá con Cassandra, pero Harry no intento saberlo.  
  
-¿¿¿ Porqué viven entre los muggles???  
  
Snape lo observó seriamente.  
  
- Tu, mejor que nadie, deberías saberlo- respondió- ¿Dime Harry, que es lo que empujo al joven hombre talentoso e inteligente que era Tom Sorvolo Ryddle a convertirse en Voldemort?  
  
Harry reflexiono. Las palabras que había intercambiado con el recuerdo de Tom Ryddle, en su segundo año, le vienieron rápidamente a la memoria.  
  
-¡¿ Tenía un odio por su padre que lo había abandonado?!- dijo Harry, mitad pregunta, mitad afirmación.  
  
- Exactamente- confirmó Snape- Su padre que era. ¿.?  
  
- Un muggle.  
  
- Y bien, aquí tienes tu respuesta.  
  
Estaba claro que Snape parecía creer que Harry habia comprendido todo. Lo que asi era efectivamente. Es ese odio contra los muggles que impulsó a Voldemort a ser lo que es. Por supuesto, hay más que eso, pero era cuando menos una de las primeras causas.  
  
Además, varios mortifagos se creen superiores a los muggles. Qué mejor que hacer crecer a sus propios hijos entre los muggles para impedirles tener este odio y esta aversión hacia ellos. Era una manera de protegerlos.  
  
-¿Pero profesor, por qué Sky y Fredrick no van a Hogwarts?- no pudo impedirse preguntar Harry.  
  
Snape lo observó con una mezcla de diversión y pesar.  
  
-¿Crees quizá, que ignoro mi reputación?, solamente no quería , que sufren las consecuencias.  
  
- Pero ahora.  
  
- La situacion ya no es la misma Harry - lo cortó -. Voldemort sabe que soy un traidor en sus filas. Intentará, por todos los medios, vengarse. Mis hijos son un objetivo fácil para él... Esta casa esta protegida como Hogwarts, pero Beauxbatons ya no es suficiente para ellos. De acuerdo sufrirán las consecuencias de mi enseñanza, pero mi prioridad es su seguridad.  
  
- Seguro, eso es normal.  
  
-¿Otras preguntas?  
  
- No - dijo Harry.  
  
Para ser sincero, tenía muchas otras, sobre todo sobre Cassandra, pero Snape parecía agotado.  
  
Harry se dirigió hacia su habitación. Decidió escribir les a Ron y Hermione. Tenía tanto que contarles. Esperaba que Hermione no fuera a Bulgaria..  
  
¡Hola Ron!  
  
¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo esta tu familia y Ginny? ( Harry ignoraba porqué se preocupaba por Ginny, pero no pudo impedirse hacer la pregunta), yo espero que todo este bien a pesar de la vuelta de Voldemort. Yo estoy por lo menos un poco mejor, sobre todo, no te preocupes por mi, yo estoy en perfecta seguridad. Lo que te puedo decir es que, esta casa esta protegida como Hogwarts. Deje a los Dursley y Dumbledore me encontró un lugar seguro. Estoy en casa de Snape. Lo sé, lo sé. . .¿¿¿ pero me creerias si te digo que esto no es tan malo como parece???, ¿Tu sabía que Snape era casado? ¡Su esposa se llama Cassandra y es super agradable!, ¡Y no, no es espantosa! , Es incluso muy bonita. . . ¡¿extraño, no?!, Tiene también 4 hijos. Dos chicas, una de 15 y otra de 2 años ½, y dos chicos, uno de 12 y otro de cerca de 7 años, todos son muy simpáticos y tengo la impresión que voy a entenderme bien con Sky (la chica mayor). Son todos magos, pero ella y su hermano, Fredrick, van a Beauxbatons. Por el contrario, el proximo año, iran a Howgarts, cuestión de seguridad. En fin, estoy seguro de que en este momento estas seguramente con la boca abierta. . . ¡Aquí, puedes escribirme cuando quieras!  
  
Te dejo, debo escribir a Hermione.  
  
Hasta pronto,  
  
Harry.  
  
Escribió prácticamente la misma cosa para Hermione, más o menos. Mientras que escribía "Cuidate, hasta pronto, Harry." ", alguien golpeó a la puerta.  
  
- Entre- dijo.  
  
Sky, venia en su ropa de cama, entro en su habitación. Salía probablemente de la ducha, vio su cabello mojado.  
  
- ¡Bonita habitación!- dijo observando por todas partes.  
  
Harry sonrio.  
  
-¡Yo tambien la encuentra asi!  
  
-¿Te molesto?- pregunto, un poco incomoda, viendo las dos cartas sobre su escriotorio.  
  
- Oh no, esta bien, terminé-. respondió- Necesito esperar a que Hedwig vuelva de nuevo para enviarlos.  
  
Efectivamente, había enviado a su buho a restablecerse las alas antes de la cena. Después de cerca de 4 horas en tren más dos viajes en coche, ella parecía necesitarlo.  
  
Sky se había sentado en la esquina de su cama y observaba mucho las cartas. Harry se dio cuenta y con un gesto sutil, las guardó. No quería que leyera lo que había dicho sobre su padre.  
  
- Afligido - dijo ella, dándose cuenta obviamente de lo que hacía.  
  
- No es grave- la tranquilizó.  
  
- Euh.. ¿Hermione, es tu novia, es eso?  
  
-¿Qué?, ¡No!  
  
Lo había sorprendido con esa pregunta, pero rápidamente, recordo "El Profeta". . Era normal si creyera eso. . .  
  
- Es mi mejor amiga, cierto, pero no mi novia. . Hermione es como un hermana para mi- le explicó.  
  
- Oh. . . ¿tienes novia?  
  
- No. ¿Por qué? - pidió intrigado.  
  
-¡Para saber!- respondió.- Intento conocerte diferentemente a que siendo el famoso "Harry Potter" y esta es una pregunta normal a nuestra edad,¡¡¿¿ no??!!  
  
-¡Si!, ¿Y tu?  
  
- No, no tengo novia- dijo riéndose.  
  
Harry suspiró y se rio él también. Sky lo ponía a pesar de todo muy comodo. Era muy bonita, pero era diferente de Cho. . .  
  
-Quería decir, ¿Tienes novio?- se corrigio.  
  
- Eh bueno. . no - reconoció.  
  
-¿¿¿Y Marco???  
  
Al igual que en la cena, pareció molesta y evitó su mirada. Harry creyó que había preguntado demasiado, pero respondió despues de todo.  
  
-Marco no era mi novio. en fin, no aún. . . Pero eso no es de gran importancia ahora- dijo tristemente - Si voy a Hogwarts, no lo volvere a ver ya probablemente.  
  
- Lo siento mucho Sky. . .  
  
- ¿Porqué?- pregunto ella observalo a los ojos.  
  
En efecto, "porqué". Últimamente, Harry tenía el habito de tomar muchas cosas sobre su espalda y se sentía terriblemente culpable por todo. Pero en el fondo, era un poco normal. . Decidió evitar la pregunta.  
  
-¿ De dónde vino ponerte como nombre "Sky"?- pidió.  
  
Ésta sintio sorpresa de tan brusco cambio de tema, pero no dijo nada.  
  
- De mi padre que quería llamarme como eso - dicho sonréiendo -Eso es gracias al embarazo, más bien imprevisto de mi madre, nosotros no lo ocultamos, que él encontro la fuerza para liberarse del círculo de los mortifagos e ir a encontrar a Dumbledore para pedirle ayuda. ¡¡¡Siempre ha dicho que soy un regalo del cielo!!!  
  
Parecía más bien orgullosa, luego, repentinamente, ella tuvo una mirada asustada y colocó su mano sobre su boca. Harry comprendió eso que ella estaba pensado.  
  
- Te preocupa, ya sé que el profesor Snape era un mortifago- la tranquilico.  
  
Pareció aliviada y asombrada al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¡¿Ah bueno?!  
  
TOC TOC TOC   
  
- Entre- repitió Harry.  
  
Esta vez, era Cassandra. Cuando abrió la puerta, Harry observó que estaba obscuro y que no había ya ningún ruido. Supuso que los niños ya estaban en la cama.  
  
- Buenas noches queridos- les dijo.  
  
Tenía en su mano un vaso con una sustancia violeta que Harry creyo reconocer.  
  
- Severus te hizo una poción antisueño- le explicó - Solo tienes que tomarla cuando estés listo.Buenas noches.  
  
-¡Gracias!, Buenas noches- respondio Harry.  
  
- Buenas noches mamá- dijo Sky.  
  
- No se duermen demasiado tarde, Kayley se levanta a buena hora en la mañana.  
  
Luego se fue.  
  
-Voy a irme yo también- dijo Sky - de cualquier forma, tenemos todo el verano para conocernos mejor.  
  
- Sí, buenas noches- le dijo.  
  
- Buenas noches Harry.  
  
Y a su vez, se fue. Harry observó por la ventana (que se situaba aún más arriba del límite máximo del techo puesto que estaba en el piso inferior de la casa), pero no vio ningún rastro de Hedwig. Decidió dormir; enviaría sus cartas mañana.  
  
Se puso su pijama, bebió la poción y volvió a entrar bajo los cobertores ligeros y agradables para el verano.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**N.T.** : Eso es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado este capitulo, espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo, cualquier comentario bueno o malo no se lo guarden, mandelo en review.  
  
Gracias por los Reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Reencuentros

N.T.: Hola de nuevo recuerden que este fic no me pertenece y lo estoy leyendo en Francés y que se encuentra en fanfiction también, me gusto mucho y le pedí a la autora poder traducirlo al español (espero hacerlo bien) para compartirlo con ustedes a lo cual ella accedió, con la condición de que haga a la inversa con los reviews que ustedes dejen. Esta Historia aun continua siendo escrita. Sin mas los dejo con el fic Préjugés préconcus su id en ff.net =1219359  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Es un poco que cansado señalar siempre la misma cosa. Bien, todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling, excepto la historia y algunos personajes!!!  
  
** Ch.4** ** Reencuentros**  
  
Cuando empujó la puerta con el cartel de "privado", vio que su hija ya dormía.  
  
-Que tengas bonitos sueños mi amor- dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta.  
  
Cassandra, remontó las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Pensaba en Harry. Le agradaba este joven muchacho, y sus ojos verdes le recordaban enormemente Lily. Le habría gustado que viniera a vivir con ellos antes de esto, pero Albus Dumbledore siempre se oponía. Creía que era mejor para Harry vivir lejos de la celebridad.  
  
"Es mucho mejor para él que crezca a la divergencia de todo esto hasta que el estuviera listo para asumirlo."  
  
En cualquier caso, dudaba que su marido lo hubiera aceptado.  
  
Cuando pasó delante de la habitación de Kayley, no oyó ningún ruido y solamente un pequeña luz encendía en la habitación de la niña. Parecía dormir profundamente. Por el contrario, se podían escuchar risas en la habitación de Alan.  
  
La puerta estaba entre abierta. Ella pudo echar una ojeada.  
  
Severus estaba sentado sobre la cama y le hacia cosquilleaba su hijo. Este último se reía y se debatía. los dos parecían divertirse enormemente. Cassandra sonrío y entró en la habitación.  
  
-¡Ah, mamá! ¡Ayuda me!- gritó Alan, su pijama atravesada.  
  
Severus lo liberó y poso su mirada sobre ella, siempre sonriendo. Con todo, el tenía algo en sus ojos. Algo que le era reservado solo para ella. Es eso lo que era seductor cuando la observaba así. Desde hace ahora 15 años que estaban casaban, y su mirada jamas había bajado de intensidad.  
  
-¡Papá?! ¿Me dice una historia?- pidió a Alan refugiándose en los brazos de su padre.  
  
Severus volvió su atención sobre su hijo.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! ¿cuál quieres?  
  
Cassandra sonrío. ¡Por supuesto, sabía lo que su marido le reservaba, su mirada lo había traicionado!, pero antes de ser un esposo formidable, Severus era sobre todo un padre maravilloso, a pesar de lo que el mundo pudiera pensar.  
  
Ignoraba porqué él quería hacer aparentar esa imagen de el- esa de decir, un hombre duro, frío, sin emoción y sin vida privada, pero ella, había descubierto la verdad de Severus Snape que se ocultaba detrás de este hombre.  
  
Lo había descubierto en su cuarto año, él estaba en quinto e inmediatamente, ella había observado que tenía algo de único. De eso hacía 20 años que le amaba más que todo, y a pesar de todas las "idioteces" que había hecho, lo respetaba como siempre.  
  
Permaneció allí, inclinada cerca de la puerta escuchar a Severus decir una historia a Alan. Éste estaba en sus brazos y se veían sus ojos cerrarse tranquilamente y abrir de nuevo a la velocidad del relámpago cuando su padre bajaba la voz para poner fin a la historia.  
  
Alan adoraba a su padre, aunque no lo conoció como Sky y Fredrick. De hecho, Severus había aceptado ser profesor de Hogwarts en el momento en el cual Cassandra había quedado embarazada. Eso hacía ahora 8 años. Sabía que Severus sufría por no poder ver crecer a sus niños, pero el jamas los hacía realmente a parte.  
  
-¡¡¡Creo que duerme!!!  
  
La voz de su marido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Sí, en efecto- dijo sonriendo.  
  
Severus le devolvió la sonrisa, se levantó, depositó a Alan en su cama y lo arropo. Luego, avanzó hacia ella. Conjuntamente salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la suya.  
  
Suavemente, Severus cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Cassandra.  
  
Su habitación era bonita y grande, de colores verde y los muebles eran de maderas oscuras. Había una gran ventana, con las cortinas cerradas, que estaba frente a la calle y sobre un escritorio, había una caldero, así como varios ingredientes bien guardados. Todo estaba propio, pero si un muggle pasara por allí, habría encontrado eso extraño. Pero Cassandra no era de la clase de persona que invitase a un muggle a su habitación, ni incluso a otro hombre. Tenía dado su corazón a Severus, sólo a él pertenecía.  
  
- Me hiciste falta Cassy- le dice su marido que se había acercado ella.  
  
-Tu también me hiciste falta- respondió deslizándose en sus brazos.  
  
Permanecieron allí, de pie, entrelazados en los brazos del otro algunos minutos, gozando del momento. Luego, Cassandra sintió a su marido comenzar a abarcarle el cuello con pequeños delicados besos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Solamente Severus le hacía ese efecto.  
  
Suavemente, la dirigió a su cama. Cassandra completamente se había abandonado a su esposo.  
  
Durante el momento que siguió, hicieron lo que todo par gustándose y no viéndose desde hace cerca de 10 meses habría hecho.  
  
Cassandra estaba dormía sobre el vientre de Severus, que se inclinaba sobre su codo, le acariciaba la espalda con ternura. Con todo, parecía en parte preocupado.  
  
-¿Severus?  
  
-¿Mmm?  
  
-¿En que estas pensando?  
  
-Oh, en nada. No es importante- respondió ,sonriendo pero Cassandra no estaba convencida.  
  
-¿Estas seguro?, ¡Sabe mi amor, que puedes decirme todo!- volvió a intentar.  
  
- Sí lo se- dijo Severus depositándole un beso sobre su hombro.  
  
- Entonces  
  
Parecía reflexionar sobre la su respuesta. Finalmente dice:  
  
-¿Que es lo que dijo Sky?, ¿Conseguiste hacerla cambiar de opinión?  
  
Cassandra sabía que había desviado la pregunta. Ciertamente, estaba preocupado por la reacción de su hija, pero la preocupación de su semblante parecía más grave. A pesar de eso, si no quería hablarle, no lo forzaría. Terminaría seguramente de una manera o de otra por decirlo.  
  
-Oh, esta enfada aún, pero comprende tu decisión y acepta ir a Hogwarts- respondió.  
  
- ¡Mejor!, ¿Y Fredrick?  
  
-¡Bufff!, ¡¿Sabe cómo es Fredrick?!, ¡En algunos días le será súper excitante la idea de ir a TU escuela!, ¡Déjalo al tiempo!  
  
Severus sonrío a esta afirmación, para su hijo de 12 años, era más que un padre, era un modelo.. Afortunadamente el ignoraba algunos detalles sobre su vida. Sky, por el contrario, sabía todo: el verano pasado, había pillado una conversación entre él y Dumbledore, mientras que hablaban del torneo de los tres magos y en particular de Karkaroff. Sky era muy inteligente y había relacionado los hechos verídicos que se habían revelado. Cassandra y él habían tomado entonces la decisión de revelarle todo lo de él.  
  
- Tiene razón seguramente- respondió sonriendo- ¡Este niño irá probablemente a Slytherin!  
  
-¡Sí, seguramente!- dijo riéndose.  
  
Pero Severus volvió a estar serio.  
  
- Eso no te molesta espero- pidió.  
  
Cassandra lo observó sorprendida, luego, sabiendo dónde quería ir, sonrío tiernamente.  
  
-¡No!, ¡Sabes mi amor, él en realidad estará muy bien en Slytherin!  
  
Severus sonrío y abrazo a su mujer.  
  
- Te quiero- murmuró.  
  
Durmió sobre su espalda y Cassandra descanso su cabeza sobre su tórax.  
  
- Te quiero por eso Cassy- dijo con una voz suave.  
  
Cassandra se clavó un poco más en su marido, si fuera posible, y se durmió rápidamente rodeada con esos dos fuertes brazos y protectores.  
  
**N.A. **Esta corto, eh??!! Afligido. Personalmente, el capítulo 5 es mi preferido hasta ahora!!! y para los que se planten la pregunta, no, no va a seguir siempre siendo un capítulo para alrededor de una 1h de historia!!! yo sé que los 4 primeros capítulos se describen en la misma tarde, pero pronto, será el callejon diagon y la vuelta a Hogwarts no falta tanto tampoco!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
**N.T.**: Bien gracias por sus Reviews, los cuales están en proceso de traducción para darselos a la autora del fic, por mi parte les daré respuesta si puedo.  
**  
Calipso:** Gracias a lo que me corresponde y la felicitación de la historia va directo a la autora , saludos  
  
** fenyx: ** Que bueno que te gusto, jejeje de hecho, yo no lo dudo, ya que yo también lo amo así. este cap. esta cortito pero esta muy bueno, ¿o no?, yo quiero ser Cassy, Gracias y saludos  
  
**gabyKinomoto**: Gracias, Si supongo que si se debate, aun que ya esta escrito que sucede, pero ya no te digo mas jejejeje, que mala soy. saludos  
  
**Maryam: **Sip, por todo eso me gusto, Gracias por lo que me toca y tu felicitación a la auto esta en proceso de traducción (jejeje). Saludos   
  
** Nabiki**: Bonjour(buenos días) Bonsoir (buenas tardes o/y noches), ¡Salut! (saludo informal), ¡Lo sabia!, La lagrima no te gusto, bueno si es un poco exagerado, pero ¿no estuvo tan mal?, espero apurarme con los cap. Saludos.  
  
** jorg**: Hola, y gracias. Saludos  
  
JEJEJEJEJE  
Es la primera ves que pongo esto, que bien se siente:  
  
Nocrala2004  
** Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


	5. El pensador de Cassandra

  
  
Disclaimer: HP y compañía son de J.K.Rowling. Yo solo tengo la historia y algunos personajes!!!  
  
**Cáp. 5 El pensador de Cassandra**  
  
Hacia cerca de dos semana que Harry había terminado su 4to. año en el colegio de Hogwart y una semana que vivía con la familia de Snape y con gran asombro de todos, comenzando por el mismo, se había integrado bien.  
  
Había pasado a ser muy cercano con Sky y hablaba a menudo de "Quidditch" con Fredrick. Ambos se habían hecho a la idea de ir a Hogwart, con Alan, Harry se ponía de acuerdo muy bien y ¡la pequeña Kayley estaba totalmente encariñada con él!  
  
Harry la encontraba súper agradable, pero había aprendió rápidamente no hablarle de su cabello rubio ya que, aunque era muy pequeña, había hecho la relación de que era la única y obviamente no le gustaba sentirse diferente. ¡En cuanto alguien hacia alusión a eso, se derretía en lágrimas!  
  
Por su parte, Cassandra era simplemente magnífica con él. ¡Había aprendido por Sky que habia sido de Gryffindor mientras estudiaba (noticia que había sorprendido mucho a Harry: el que Snape tuviera una mujer, ¡bien de acuerdo!, Que hayan tenido hijos. ¡Eso pasa siempre!, ¿¿¿ Pero con una Gryffindor??? oO) y Cassandra le había dicho que conoció a su madre. Ella lo trataba más como el hijo de una de su amiga que como una "persona famosa que debe protegerse".  
  
Incluso Snape parecía haberse hecho a la idea de que Harry compartiera su vida privada. Harry hasta había creído comprender que se preocupaba por él. De hecho, Harry había desarrollar una costumbre a la poción antisueño y Snape vacilaba en hacer más para que él no desarrolla una dependencia.  
  
Es así, que una determinada noche, hacia las 2:30 de la mañana, Harry se despertó de un sobresalto, a raíz de una terrible pesadilla que la poción no había podido rechazar. Ver a Voldemort torturar inocentes y disfrutando, le provocaba a Harry nauseas.  
  
Todo tembloroso y sudoroso, Harry se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Snape y Cassandra. Quería que Snape le prepara una dosis mayor de poción, pudiera importa eso que éste objetaba. Harry sabía que se preocupaba por su bien, pero por el momento, no pensaba en su salud física ya que, si seguía teniendo esa clase de sueños, su salud psicológica sufriría las consecuencias.  
  
Un poco incomodo, golpeó a la puerta. . . Ninguna respuesta. volvió a intentar, pero una vez más, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Aunque eso lo obstruía, Harry abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.  
  
Una luz anaranjado que venía de la farola de la calle, iluminaba a la pareja entrelazada. Ambos parecían dormir pacíficamente.  
  
- Profesor - murmuró - profesor, despierte. Necesito una dosis de. . .  
  
Pero Harry no pudo terminar su frase: Acababa de tropezar con la muñeca de Kayley y cuando intentó recuperarse ayudado de la mesa de noche, sintió su mano entrar en contacto con un extraño objeto. De golpe, la habitación marital de su profesor desapareció y Harry tuvo la impresión que era producto del objeto.  
  
Harry reconoció esa sensación. Acababa de volver a entrar en un pequeño pensador. De hecho, hizo la misma caída, en el mismo especie de remolino negro que cuando había observado de más cerca el pensador de Dumbledore en su tercer año.  
  
Esta vez, Harry aterrizo en un sillón esponjoso delante de un fuego en una chimenea. Observó que se encontraba en la sala común del Gryffindor. Él quería salir, pero recordó que ignoraba cómo hacerlo.  
  
¡¿Por qué Kayley dejaba esta tonta muñeca allí?!  
  
Harry se levantó y se acercó a una mesa donde dos jóvenes muchachas aproximadamente de su edad estaban en debate. Es entonces que vio a Sky.. "pero no idiota, es sin duda Cassandra" se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
Hablaba con una muchacha a quien Harry no reconoció. Se acercó aún más.  
  
-¿Entonces? ¿Le has dicho?- pidió la muchacha desconocida.  
  
- No, ¿Crees que debería?- dijo Cassandra.  
  
- Bien, creo que eso estaría mejor, tu sabes, lo va a tomar a mal. . . muy mal. . .  
  
- Lo sé- respondió Cassandra.  
  
Entonces Harry oyó pasos descender de las escaleras del dormitorio de las mujeres. Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con. . . su madre. Por supuesto, ésta no podía verlo.  
  
-¡Buenas noches chicas!- dijo.  
  
-¡Hola Lily!- dijo Cassandra. - ¿sabes dónde esta Sirius?  
  
Harry permaneció sorprendido. por supuesto, era lógico que Cassandra la conociera. ¡Si conocía su madre y a Snape, conocía también a los Merodeadores!  
  
- Probablemente con James - dijo Lily suspirando- Lo espero precisamente.  
  
Harry se sentó una mesa un poco más lejos. Se le hacía raro ver a su madre de 16 años, pero no podía impedirse el observarla.. Era mejor aún que el espejo de Oesed.  
  
- Buen pues yo me voy a dormir- dijo la joven muchacha desconocida- ¡Buena suerte Cassy!  
  
-¡Gracias!, Buenas noches Anna.  
  
Luego Anna subió por donde Lily acababa de llegar.  
  
-¿Buena suerte?- dijo Lily examinando a Cassandra- ¿Entonces, te has decidido finalmente a decírselo?, No es demasiado pronto. Es casi un año que sales con Severus.  
  
-Lo sé Lily, LO SÉ, pero tengo miedo de su reacción..  
  
- Ah, bueno eso..  
  
Un silencio molesto las invadió. Harry creyó comprender de quien hablaban cuando repentinamente, el cuadro giró sobre se eje, dejando entrar a dos jóvenes.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡James!- exclamó Lily.  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Lily!- la imitó James  
  
Sirius y Cassandra se echaron a reír. Es entonces que Harry comprendió realmente que había entre ellos. Tenían la misma risa, las mismas expresiones y . . . los mismos padres.  
  
-¡Idiota! -dijo Lily que paso sus brazos en torno al cuello de su novio.  
  
Harry sonrío.  
  
-¡¿Entonces?!- pidió Cassandra.- ¿Que idioteces hicieron esta vez?  
  
-¿Idioteces?- dijo Sirius falsamente trastornado- ¡¡¡Pero nunca hacemos idioteces nosotros!!!  
  
-¡No, por supuesto!- dijo Cassandra no pareciendo creerles.  
  
James y Sirius intercambió una mirada cómplice antes de empezar a reír..  
  
- Bien, estoy agotado, subiré a dormir- dijo Sirius bostezando- ¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡Buenas noches hermanita!  
  
- Espera Sirius- Exclamo Cassandra con aire determinado  
  
Éste se dio la vuelta, incrédulo.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
- Quería decirte algo. . .  
  
-Eh bien, ¡dilo!- respondió impaciente.  
  
-Ven- dijo Lily a James llevándolo más lejos, cerca de Harry.  
  
- Yo. . .  
  
- Sí. . .  
  
- Yo. . .  
  
- Tu . . .  
  
- Salgo con Severus Snape.  
  
-¿QUÉ? - estalló Sirius- ¿Tu ESTAS LOCA O QUE? ¿POR QUÉ?  
  
- Porque yo le amo- respondió Cassandra intentando guardar la calma.  
  
- Imposible. . .Nadie puede amar a ese... ese... ese tonto, repugnante y grasiento.. ¡ese futuro mortifago!  
  
Harry permaneció sorprendido de la reacción de su padrino.. Era elección de ella después de todo.. Luego, se imaginó la reacción que tendría Ron si se enteraba de que Ginny saliera con Malfoy... Observó a sus padres; Parecían tristes por sus amigos..  
  
- Te prohíbo insultarlo- grito Cassandra.  
  
-¿¿Por qué lo proteges??- pidió Sirius.  
  
-¡Porque LO AMO!, que es lo que no comprendes en esta frase: ¡LO AMO!  
  
Sirius permaneció sin voz, examinando su hermana con aversión.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo?- se arriesgó.  
  
Cassandra bajó los ojos y observó el suelo, obviamente incomoda. Se asemejaba aún más a su hija en este momento.  
  
- Serán pronto 11 meses- reconoció.  
  
Sirius suspiro y trago con aversión.  
  
- Y tu has.... Es que tu has.  
  
Cassandra alzo la cabeza y lo desafió con la mirada.  
  
- Eso, no te concierne en lo absoluto- dijo ella.  
  
- ¡Arck!, no puedo creerlo- se indignó Sirius- Dormiste con. . . ¡ESE!  
  
Cassandra parecía más enojada que nunca. . . luego, repentinamente, se calmó y sonrío.  
  
-¿¿Por qué ríes estúpidamente??- le pidió Sirius.  
  
- Severus y yo hemos hecho el amor desde hace meses ya. Afligido Hermano, pero allí, estas fuera de juego. ¡Buenas noches! - Luego, se dirigió con rapidez y dignidad hacia las escaleras, sin que Sirius pudiera hacer lo que fuera.  
  
- Lo mataré - murmuro a sí mismo.  
  
- Vayamos Padfoot, dices eso porque estas enojado- dijo James.  
  
- No, te lo juro, tendré nada mas el gusto de enviarlo a ver a Moony una noche de luna llena  
  
Luego, las voces de sus padres y su padrino desaparecieron poco a poco y no permaneció ya nada de la sala común del Gryffindor, excepto el. Harry comprendió que cambiaba de recuerdo.  
  
Era todavía Hogwart, pero en la gran sala llena de alumnos de todos los años y de toda la casa. Cassandra, que parecía estar en 7mo. año, se sentaba al lado de Anna. Lily no estaba con ellas, pero ella debía haber terminado su escolaridad el año anterior. No había ningún rastro de los Merodeadores tampoco.  
  
Cassandra leía una carta. Curioso, Harry se acercó para leer por arriba su hombro.  
  
Mi querida Cassy,  
  
Perdóname.. Me habría gustado tanto que tu hermano estuviera equivocado, pero a pesar de toda mi voluntad, no puedo escapar de mi destino ya trazado. Será mejor, para ti, que no nos veamos ya.  
  
Te quiero tanto  
  
S.S.   
  
Era corto e implícito, pero Harry había comprendió. Obviamente, Cassandra también. Severus Snape era desde ahora un mortifago.  
  
- Oh que si, puedes escapar de tu destino Severus. ¡Tu veras!- murmuró.  
  
Luego, una vez más, el escenario cambió. Harry observó en torno a él, pero no reconoció el lugar. Era un gran comedor Borgoña, con un aparador magnífico y una mesa y sillas lujosas. Más lejos, se escuchaban voces procedentes del salón.  
  
Luego, Cassandra penetró en la pieza, seguida de Sirius y de un pareja de edad avanzada, que debían ser sus padres. Todos se sentaron y Harry se acercó. Un elfo domestico sirvió la comida y comenzaron a comer hablando de todo y de nada..  
  
-¡He tenido una buena noticia hoy!- dijo entonces Sirius. - ¡Voy a ser padrino! Lily esta embarazada.  
  
-¡Oh, pero eso es fantástico!- exclamó la mujer-. ¡Felicitalos de nuestra parte!  
  
-¡Por supuesto!  
  
- Yo también, me he enterado de una noticia hoy- dijo Cassandra suavemente.  
  
-¿Cuál?- cuestionó su padre.  
  
- Espero a un niño.  
  
Silencio.  
  
- Pero mi querida, eres demasiado joven- dijo entonces su madre, obviamente no estaba lista para ser abuela- Solo tienes 19 años.  
  
- Lily solo tiene 20.  
  
- Lily es casada- argumentó su padre.  
  
- Y yo lo seré- dijo Cassandra.  
  
-¡¿CON SNAPE?!- grito Sirius.  
  
- Sí, con Severus- confirmó con calma.  
  
- CÓMO PUEDES CASARTE CON UN MORTIFAGO- gritó Sirius.  
  
Parecía fuera de si. Más aún que la noche en que se había enterado de su relación con Snape. Harry solo lo había visto en ese estado una vez, estando en la casa de los gritos, pero iba dirigido a Peter Pettigrew. Definitivamente, Sirius detestaba a los mortifagos.  
  
- Ya no es un mortifago- dijo Cassandra en cólera- Dumbledore le dio una segunda oportunidad... Hagan lo mismo.  
  
-¡NUNCA!  
  
En esto, él dejó la comida y Cassandra lloró con rabia.  
  
Una vez más, al gran desasosiego de Harry, la escena cambió completamente. La bonita y lujosa cocina Borgoña se desvanecía para dejar lugar a un cementerio.  
  
Harry observó alrededor de él. Había allí una muchedumbre. Entre ellos, vio al profesor Dumbledore, Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Anna y Cassandra que lloraban en sus brazos. Más lejos, estaba el profesor Snape, llevando a una niña de cerca de un año en sus brazos. Tenía el cabello negro. "Sky".  
  
Harry comprendió entonces a quien se reservaba este entierro: Lily y James Potter.  
  
- No es muy alegre este recuerdo, ¿no es así?  
  
Harry se sobresalto.  
  
- ¡Profesor! . . . Yo. . . No quería. Estoy apenado.  
  
-Vamos, nosotros hablaremos- le dijo Snape.  
  
Ambos salieron del pensador de Cassandra. Harry estaba tranquilo, pero debía admitir que esta aventura le había hecho olvidar su pesadilla.  
  
------------------------------------

Eso es todo por ahora, Gracias por seguir leyendo. Y por dejar Reviews, Solo les recuerdo que el fic no es mío yo solo lo traduzco y que sus review serán traducidos a la Autora.

Saludos.

Nocrala2004

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

  



	6. Callejon Diagon

N.T.: Hola de nuevo recuerden que este fic no me pertenece y lo estoy leyendo en Francés y que se encuentra en fanfiction también, me gusto mucho y le pedí a la autora poder traducirlo al español (espero hacerlo bien) para compartirlo con ustedes a lo cual ella accedió, con la condición de que haga a la inversa con los reviews que ustedes dejen. Esta Historia aun continua siendo escrita.   
fic Préjugés préconcus su id en ff.net =1219359  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Ttodo pertenece a J.K.Rowling, excepto la historia y algunos personajes!!!  
  
** Capítulo 6. Callejón Diagon**  
  
Aun que habían pasado varias semanas, Harry se acordaba muy bien de la discusión que había tenido con su profesor después de lo del pensador.  
  
"- Ahora, Potter, comprende porqué odio a Black y porqué me odia."  
  
-. . .  
  
- Por supuesto dirá que esa reacción era comprensible . ..  
  
-. . .  
  
- Sin embargo el la hizo sufrir enormemente.  
  
- . . .  
  
- Cassandra amaba a su hermano pero la reacción de Black la tienen heridas a mas no poder.  
  
- . . .  
  
- El día en que lo enviaron a Azkaban, creí que iba a morir de pena.  
  
-. . .  
  
- No sabe que es inocente e ignoro cómo decírselo...  
  
- Qué pero . . .  
  
-¡Callase Potter!, No quiero oirlo hablar. Depende de mi el decircelo, entonces ni una palabra sobre su padrino, ni a mi mujer, ni a mis hijos. ¿Queda bien claro?  
  
- Sí profesor. "  
  
En realidad, "Discusión" era una palabra ¡demaciado grande!, no había podido decir más de cuatro palabras. Apesar de eso, estaba completamente en desacuerdo con el profesor de pociones. A su modo de ver, Cassandra tenía el derecho de saberlo, pero no se atrevía a desobedecer a un furioso Snape.  
  
Sobre todo que después de ese acontecimiento, él había parecido regresar al punto inicial con Harry. El esfuerzo eran de nuevo palpable para el tuteo y recibia una mueca por sonrisa.  
  
Además, al igual que Harry, Snape parecía temer el regreso a Hogwarts. En efecto, todos sabrían que Harry habría pasado el verano en él. ¿Que pensarían los Slytherins?  
  
Este pensamiento hizo sonreir a Harry que estaba sobre su cama esperando.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡¿Vienes?! ¡¡¡Nos vamos pronto!!!  
  
. . . la señal para ir al Callejón Diagon  
  
De hecho, hace algunos días, había recibido una corta carta de Ron:  
  
¡Ignoro lo que esos muggles te dan, pero no lo vuelvas a tomar nunca mas!!! ¡Alucinas gravamente!, " Snape: ¡¿tiener una familia?! ¡Y que es buena!. ¡Hermione está en nuestra casa, en la Madriguera, y estarán el el callejon el sábado de a mediados de julio. . . ¡¡¡pregunta a tus tutores si puedes venir!!! hasta pronto! ¡Ron y Hermione!   
  
Harry inmediatamente había preguntado a Cassandra quien acepto ir en dicha fecha. Sobre esto, Snape había prevenido a Dumbledore de esta salida y se habían adoptado varias medidas de seguridad.  
  
Harry se levantó tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación. Cuando la abrió, vio a Sky del otro lado.  
  
-¡Estamos en tiempo!  
  
- Afligido- dijo reiéndose.  
  
Sky parecía aún más excitada que él con la idea de ir al callejon. ¡Según lo que Harry sabía, adoraba ese lugar!  
  
-¡¿Euh?! ¿Vas asi?- le pidió repentinamente.  
  
Harry observó su vestimenta. Tenía unos pantalones cortos beige y una camisa azul con un bonito motivo. Su chaqueta era negra con capucha. No sabia que mas muggle que eso podria llevar, definitivamente, no veía dónde estaba el problema. Sky tenía una mini falda deportiva blanca y una blusa de un rojo vivo. estaba muy bien y sobre todo muy atractiva.  
  
-Bien... sí- dicho finalmente- ¿¿ Por qué??  
  
Pareció evaluarlo con la mirada.  
  
- Esperame ya vuelvo- dijo.  
  
Luego se dirigió a la habitación de Fredrick. Harry la siguió.  
  
-¿Qué hace?- pidió mientras que esta excavaba en los cajones de su hermano.  
  
-¡Ah, aquí!-exclamó.  
  
Tenía en las manos una pañoleta para el cabello. Manifiestamente, era un modelo masculino.  
  
-¡Ven!  
  
Harry se acercó y Sky le puso la pañoleta sobre la cabeza, ocultando su cicatriz.  
  
- Por supuesto, los que ya te han visto te reconoceran, pero los que se basa solamente en esta marca seran evitados- explico- No hay que llamar la atención sobre ti.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Harry, observandose al mismo tiempo en el espejo.  
  
Debía reconocer que esa pañoleta no era una tan mala idea y además, eso le daba un determinado estilo.  
  
Ambos subieron las escaleras para llegar a la sala.  
  
- Oh Harry... ¿A qué hora quedaste de verte con tus amigos?- pidió Cassandra.  
  
- A la 1:30 en el Caldero Chorrenate- respondió recordándo la respuesta que le habia devuelto a Ron, confirmando que iba a ir.  
  
-¡Ok, entonces no nos tardemos!-dijo Cassandra observando el reloj que colgar a la izquierda de la biblioteca. ¡Alan, ven querido!  
  
-¿No vamos a ir por polvos flu?- pregunto Harry a Sky encontrando la reacción de Cassandra extraña.  
  
-¡No!- respondió Sky que observa a su madre ir a buscar a Alan a su habitación. Luego volvio su atención a Harry- ¡Eso no hacen los muggles!, Iremos en coche.  
  
- Oh - dijo Harry- ¿Y... tu padre vendra?  
  
Sky estalló en risas.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que viene, pero no te preocupes Harry, no te comerá!  
  
Harry habría querido explicar que no era de Snape a quien tenía miedo, sino a las muchas reacciones de sus amigos, pero Cassandra llegó y los empujó afuera. Llevaba a Alan en sus brazos.  
  
-¿Vamos, vamos, no querras llegar tarde, no es asi campeon?  
  
Harry sabía que se dirigida él. Cassandra siempre había llamado a sus niños por palabras de cariño y Harry no se escaba a la norma.  
  
- Hay tiempo- gruño Snape entonces, que tomaba su lugar en el coche.  
  
Ya había instalado a Kayley en su silla del coche y se sentó detrás el volante, parecía esperarlos.  
  
Fredrick también ya estaba en la vagonta desde hace mucho tiempo; ¡estaba impaciente por tener su nueva escoba!  
  
Harry y Sky se sentaron sobre el asiento trasero junto a éste, dejando a los más pequeños a continuación, cerca de sus padres.  
  
Harry inicio la conversación:  
  
-¿Sabes qué escoba quieres tener Fredrick?  
  
Inmediatamente, el concerniente saco una revista, procedente obviamente del mundo de los magos. De hecho, era el "Quidditch magazine".  
  
-¡Mira esta!- dijo mientras se la tendia y le señalába una espléndida escoba negra metálica brillante.  
  
-¡Espiritu de viento!, ¡Pero no es más que un prototipo!  
  
-¡No!, ¡Ya no!, ¡Ya está a la venta desde hace una semana!- exclamó Fredrick.  
  
Era una nueva escoba que acababa de salir. ¡Era, según las declaraciones, aún más potente que la "Saeta de fuego"!  
  
-No veo realmente, de que te va a servir- dijo entonces Sky- Ni siquiera sabes si habrá un lugar libre en el equipo de la casa a donde iras.  
  
-¡Estare en Slytherin!  
  
-¡¿Y que es lo que te dice que irás a Slytherin?!- pidió Sky que parecia encontrarlo patético.  
  
-¡Papá!- respondió orgullosamente Fredrick.  
  
Harry no pudo impedirse pensar que si iba a Slytehrin, estaría definitivamente en el equipo de Quidditch, con su padre como director de esa casa.  
  
-¿Eres ambicioso por naturaleza?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa, negándose a creer que Fredrick iria allí por la magia negra.  
  
-¡¡¡ Si!!!!  
  
-¡Sobre todo es demasiado miedoso, para ser un Gryffindor!- dijo Sky reiéndose.  
  
- Vaya, Sky, especie de...  
  
- ¡¡¡Fredrick, Sky, paren esto!!!- les advirtio su madre.  
  
Obviamente, las peleas entre los dos, allí eran regulares.  
  
Harry pudo ver a Snape reir por el retrovisor.  
  
Rápidamente, llegaron a Londres. Snape colocó la vagoneta, no muy lejos del Caldero Chorreante, y siguieron a pie.  
  
Varios muggles miraron a Severus cuando entro en el viejo bar miserable con Kayley en los brazos. Harry y Sky se rieron.  
  
Dentro, Harry vio inmediatamente a los Weasley. Estaban en una mesa entusiasmodos mientras comian. Estaba Arthur y Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos. Harry vio una expresión de aversión pasar sobre la cara de Snape.  
  
Intentó irse antes de que los Weasley los vieran.  
  
-Voy con Fredrick y Alan al almacén de escoba, y no juntamos en. . .   
  
-Hey Harry, ven aquí- gritó Ron.  
  
. . .¡Muy tarde!  
  
"De ningun modo discreto" pensó Harry. Se acordaba de su primera visita aquí con Hagrid donde todos lo habian reconoció. Pero esa vez, había casi la misma cantidad de personas en el Caldero Chorreante excluyendo a los Snape y a los Weasley, Tom el cantinero y algunos otros clientes habian mirado a Harry, pero no viendo la cicatriz rápidamente se dieron la vuelta a sus ocupaciones.  
  
Harry avanzó en su dirección, pero la Sra. Weasley fue más rápida y se unió a Harry en el camino.  
  
-¡Oh, Harry, querido!, ¿Cómo estas?, ¡Estaba tan perocupada!  
  
-¡Estoy bien! ¡Gracias Sra. Weasley!- respondió sonriendo.  
  
-¡Molly! ¡Dejalo respirar un poco!- intervint Arthur Weasley.  
  
Todos se echaron a reir.  
  
------------------------------------ 

Asi es, eso es todo por ahora, pero recuerden que pueden hacer cualquier comentario, solo tienen que mandar un review con lo que quieran decir. bueno o malo. claro estos seran traducidos a la autora.

Saludos.

Contestando Reviews

**Alince: **Gracias por lo que me toca, tu pregunta y tus cometarios se lo traducire a la autora. En cuanto tenga una respuesta te la pongo aqui mismo.  
La historia va en el capitulo 21, y realmente espero que la continue pronto. Saludos.

** fenyxfernay :** Servida, la actualizacion, jejejeje, espero no tardarde mucho con el siguiente capitulo. Pero si te enojas por dejarte asi, jejejeje mejor no subo los demas porque hay capitulos en los que te deja con el alma en un hilo. jejejeje, No es cierto de todos modos los subire. No eres la unica que quiere estar en los zapatos de cassandra, (y si asi es la vida). Saludos

**EleanoBlack:** Hola, Gracias a ti por leer. ¿Eh? ¿civilisarse?, ¿no se?, ¿puede ser? ¿puede que no?, habra que seguir leyendo ya no falta mucho, unos cuantoas capitulos mas para empezaar con howgarts. Saludos.

**Nabiki: ** Que bueno que te sigue gustando, y si creo que soy la unica que lo hace desde este idioma, A mi tambien me dieron celos de casandra, jejejeje. pero ni hablar que se le puede hacer.  
La jefa · , no lo sabia, jejeje soy medio despistada.

**Safrie:** Gracias nuevamente por tus comentarios, espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo.

Nocrala2004

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana 


	7. Un encuentro desagradable

  
  
**Cáp. 7. Un Encuentro desagradable**  
  
Los niños Weasley, así como Hermione estaban completamente aturdidos por Snape quien estaba delante de ellos, pero Harry tuvo que reconocer que el habría tenido la misma reacción. Ya que efectivamente no todos los días los estudiantes de Hogwarts pueden ver a su profesor de pociones vestido de manera muggle, con una bonita niña en los brazos y rodeado de una familia... ¡SU familia!  
  
Snape parecía irritado e incomodo, mientras que Cassandra parecía encontrar la situación cómica. Fred y George intercambiaron algunos murmullos, Ginny parecía intimidada, Ron y Hermione estaban con la boca abierta. Por su lado, Sky y Fredrick no entendían el porque de estas reacciones. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, por su parte, tenían un aire casi avergonzado por las reacciones de sus hijos.  
  
Cassandra decidió cortar el silencio.  
  
-¡Buenos días! ¡Ustedes son sin duda alguna la familia Weasley! ¡Harry nos habló mucho ustedes! ¡Ya no veía la hora de conocerlos!  
  
¡Harry creyó ver los quijadas de los tres hermanos Weasley hundirse en la tierra!, Obviamente, no esperaban que la esposa de su profesor de pociones fuera tan gentil y educada.  
  
-¡Oh, pero, Si el honor es de nosotros!- respondió amablemente el Sr. Weasley.- ¡Me llamo Arthur!  
  
¡Observaba a Cassandra con interés. . . quizá con demasiado a los ojos de Molly y Severus!  
  
- Encantada- respondió Cassandra.  
  
Durante los minutos siguientes, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley entablaron una conversación para conocer a Cassandra. Snape permanecía un poco a la divergencia, con la sola compañía de su hija de 2 años ½. Harry lo vio girar los ojos en sucesivas ocasiones, pero apenas se preocupó. Él estaba ocupado en presentar a Sky a sus amigos, esta estaba nerviosa, por cómo Ron y Hermione iban reaccionar, pero se preocupaba por nada. . . en realidad, esta vez.  
  
- Estoy muy feliz de conocerte- le había dicho Hermione- ¡Sabe que tienes la oportunidad de entrar a Hogwarts, como a la mitad de tu escolaridad! ¡Según "la historia de Hogwarts", eso nunca había pasado!, pero considerando que eres la hija de uno de los profesores y que. . .  
  
... Pero ella no pudo terminar su discurso, tan apasionante, por que Ron le había puesto la mano sobre la boca para hacerla callar.  
  
-¡Tendrás que disculparla, Pero sabes, ella no siempre es así!... ¡bueno, casi!- le explico Ron.  
  
Ella había sido bien aceptado en general, Ron y Hermione estaban encantados de conocerla y los gemelos habían sabido como hacela sentir cómoda, así como a Fredrick, con sus numerosas bromas y trampas. Solamente Ginny parecía reservado a la idea de conocerla. Harry creyó saber el porque.  
  
Luego Snape tosió y cortó todas las conversaciones:  
  
- Bien, bien, esta muy bien todo esto, pero tenemos cosas que hacer...  
  
- Oh, deja de ser un gruñón mi amor- replicó su mujer, cosa que desencadenó una risa general por parte de los jóvenes Weasley.  
  
Snape gruño.  
  
-Solo tienes que ir con tus hijos al almacén de escoba y por los artículos escolares de Fredrick- continuo Cassandra.- ¡Yo me ocupo de los de Sky y Harry!  
  
-¡Sí!- exclamó Fredrick.  
  
Snape observó a Harry, luego a los Weasley y miro de nuevo a su mujer.  
  
- De acuerdo, pero sean prudentes.  
  
Luego avanzó, puso a la pequeña Kayley en los brazos de Cassandra, besó rápidamente a ésta y se fue con sus dos hijos.  
  
A su vez, los Weasley se dividieron. Era inaceptable que Harry estuviera solo sin adultos (para mayor irritación de éste). Cassandra y el Sr. Weasley discutieron mucho tiempo para saber que lo que convendría para la seguridad de Harry el día de hoy.  
  
Fue Cassandra quien triunfó, basándose en el hecho de que era ella en quien Dumbledore había confiado para el verano. Resignado, el Sr. Weasley fue con los gemelos y Ginny. Molly había insistido en permanecer con Ron, Hermione y Harry.  
  
Todos fueron al Callejón. ¡Cuando Cassandra toco los ladrillos con un movimiento delicado de su varita y que la pared les dejó pasar, Kayley emitió una exclamación de sorpresa!  
  
-¡Wow!  
  
¡Harry la comprendía!, Siempre había adorado este lugar.  
  
- Primer parada: Gringotts- dijo la Sra. Weasley.  
  
¡Cuando entraron al banco de los Magos, Harry se sorprendió de ver a Bill allí!, él le hizo una señal con la mano, pero parecía muy ocupado.  
  
-Está en un viaje de negocios- explico Ron a Harry y Sky.  
  
Después de haber retirado su dinero de su cámara, o de intercambiar el dinero muggle por el de los Magos, salieron y comenzaron sus compras.  
  
¡Este año, Ron fue mimado!, Molly había decidido que era hora de tener material escolar nuevo. . . o solo seria para hacer competición a Cassandra que no compraba nada usado para Sky, Harry no sabia que decir. ¡En todo caso, Ron no se iba a quejar!  
  
Una vez que todo su material había sido comprado, así como sus nuevas túnicas, decidieron ir a Florean Fortescue para tomar una nieve. El sol de la tarde estaba que quemaba.  
  
Sentados alrededor de una misma mesa, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Sky pudieron finalmente platicar tranquilamente.  
  
- Y bien- comenzó Ron.- ¡Yo que creía que nos tomabas el pelo cuando decías que pasabas el verano con Snape, Harry!  
  
- Puedo comprenderlo- respondió éste riéndose.  
  
-No pero, ¿qué estudiante podría imaginar que Snape tiene una familia?- siguió.  
  
-¡¿No veo lo que hay de asombroso en ello?!- dijo entonces Sky.  
  
Estaba claro que adoraba a su padre. Y desde luego, no echarle la culpa, Severus era totalmente un padre ideal. Pero eso, sólo ella, sus hermanos, su hermana, su madre y ahora Harry lo sabían.  
  
Harry tenía la impresión de que Snape daba todo el amor que contenía en él a su familia y que ya no tenía para los otros, aún menos a sus estudiantes de Gryffindor.  
  
- Euh... Yo... Yo no quería ofenderte, solo digo que Snape no es. . .  
  
-¡RON!- grito Hermione.- ¡Lo que quería decir, es que muy pocos se lo imaginan con una familia, eso es todo!  
  
-¿Y por qué?  
  
- Euh... bien, es que más bien. . . euh. . .  
  
-¡Harry!, ¡Harry, mira esto!  
  
¡Hermione pareció aliviada!, Esa voz, era la de Fredrick. Tenía en sus manos una espléndida "Espíritu del viento".  
  
-¡Wow!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron.  
  
Ver una "Espíritu del viento" entre sus manos era otra cosa que de verla en fotografía en una revista.  
  
Snape estaba detrás, llevando las compras y a Alan. Éste parecía agotado; tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre.  
  
Poco tiempo después, el resto de los Weasley llegaron. Los gemelos inmediatamente fueron sorprendidos por la nueva escoba. Snape y el Sr. Weasley se instalaron en la misma mesa que sus esposas y de sus hijas menores. En efecto, Ginny permanecía a la divergencia. Harry la observó, encontrando eso extraño. Aunque Ginny era de la clase tímida, no tenía la habitualidad de permanecer a la divergencia como ahora. La presencia de Sky parecía intimidarla.  
  
En el curso del día, no habían cruzado con muchas personas a quien conocieran. Estaba empezando el verano. Por el contrario, una que todos conocían se acercó a ellos.  
  
- Mmmm, me decepcionas Severus.... Arrastrarse con magos de segunda clase. . . ¡¿Y luego como niñera de Potter?! Vales mucho más que eso, creo- dijo una voz llena de menosprecio.  
  
Snape ni siquiera tomó la molestia de darse la vuelta para enfrentarle. Respondió con un tono cansado y tranquilo:  
  
-¿Que es lo que quieres... Lucius?  
  
Éste se rió.  
  
-¡Bien! ¡Me reconoces después de todo este tiempo!  
  
-¿Cómo olvidarte? -replicó Snape, siempre tan cansado.  
  
-¡En efecto, después de todo lo que hemos vivido!. Buenos recuerdos, ¡¿no es así Severus?!  
  
Cassandra se levantó de un salto.  
  
-¿Que es lo que quieres, Malfoy?  
  
Lucius lo examinó rápidamente, luego, él le replico...  
  
-¡Vaya, vaya, Cassandra!, ¿Cómo estas?- pidió con una sonrisa perversa.  
  
-¡Basta Lucius, que vas a ser!  
  
Snape también se había levantado, no soportando la mirada lujuriosa que había lanzado a su mujer.  
  
-¡Muy bien Severus, ahí estas! -dijo prorrogando su atención sobre Snape, hablándole como si estuvieran completamente los dos solos.- Vuelve de nuevo con nosotros Severus, vuelve a ser aquél que eras antes. . . ¡Ambos sabemos de que lado están los ganadores!  
  
-¡Nunca! ¡No quiero más esa vida!  
  
-¡Incluso te mientes a ti mismo Severus, pero obsérvate!, ¡El poder te atrae!  
  
-¡Cambié!  
  
-¡No se puede cambiar Severus, ve la verdad en tu cara, le perteneces!  
  
Para estas palabras, Lucius había avanzado y había revelado la manga de la camisa de Snape, mostrándole la marca más negra que nunca que Severus intentaba olvidar. De un gesto brusco, retiró su brazo.  
  
-¡Soy el único dueño de mi destino!  
  
Lucius se rió.  
  
-¡Muy bien!, Deberemos encontrar nosotros otros medios para convencerte.  
  
-¡Inténtalo cuando quieras!- lo desafió Snape.  
  
-¡Oh, Severus, mi viejo amigo, no me subestimes!, ¡Conozco tus debilidades!- replicó Lucius observando a Cassandra, así como Alan y Kayley que se mantenían detrás ella.  
  
Snape lo observó y salido de sus casillas. Con violencia, empujó a Lucius sobre la pared de piedra y lo mantuvo allí, una mano rodeó su garganta con fuerza y con la otra lo amenaza con su varita.  
  
-¡NO TOQUES A MI FAMILIA!- grito.  
  
Lucius se limitó a hacerle un guiño de desafió provocativo con una sonrisa de soslayo y transplanta.  
  
Perturbado, Severus gritó y dio un golpe con el puño en la pared, allí donde se encontraba la cara de Malfoy algunos momentos antes.  
  
Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Los Weasley estaban reunidos y todos se compadecían de Snape. Éste tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre la pared e intentaba tranquilizarse. Kayley lloraba ligeramente, pero Sky la había tomado en sus brazos. Harry se ocupaba de Alan, que parecía asustado.  
  
Suavemente, Cassandra se acercó a su esposo. Todos sabían que él estaría terriblemente irritable y que no era necesario precipitarlo. Con ternura, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Snape levanto la cabeza.  
  
- Me dejé llevar... no debí hacerlo, es exactamente lo que él quería- dijo.  
  
- Shh... Es normal- le murmuró cerca de la oreja.  
  
Se dio la vuelta, puso una mano sobre la cadera derecha de su esposa y con la otra, le acarició suavemente la mejilla.  
  
-No querría que él les hiciera alguna cosa a ustedes por mi culpa- reconoció él  
  
-No te preocupa pues, Dumbledore...  
  
Pero su marido lo cortó.  
  
- Dumbledore puede estar invicto, pero no es invencible.  
  
-¡Es verdad! ¡Pero por el momento, eso basta! - dijo suavemente-. ¡Ahora, vamonos!  
  
El callejón estaba de nuevo tranquilo y Harry no quería dejar a Ron y a Hermione inmediatamente, sin embargo, sus tutores no le dejaron elección. Por otro lado, Cassandra le decía que podría invitarlos para su fiesta, en dos semanas!!!  
  
Un poco calmado, pero aun inquieto, Harry regreso a la vagoneta de Snape, no sin haberse escapado con un montón de recomendaciones por parte de la Sra. Weasley e incluso de Hermione.  
  
El camino de vuelta se hizo en el silencio, pero Harry no podía evitar preguntarse algunas cosas, claro, sabía que Snape era un ex-mortifago, pero, que es lo que había exactamente entre él y Lucius... y hablando de Lucius, donde estaba Draco?, no que se preocupara por él, sino que encontraba extraño ver al padre sin el hijo... ¡Se sorprendió sonriendo cuando pensó que este ya no tendría el mismo trato de favoritismo por parte de Snape en Hogwarts!  
  
La cena pasó también en el silencio. Harry encontraba la atmósfera pesada, y al parecer, él no era el único. Esa noche, se retiró rápidamente a su habitación. Se acostó sobre su cama, y cruzo lo brazos bajo su cabeza y siguió pensando.  
  
Con la familia Snape viviendo entre los muggles, no había podido tener mucha información sobre el mundo de los magos. Por supuesto, Snape estaba en contacto permanente con Dumbledore y Sirius (aunque Cassandra lo ignoraba) pero él no le informaba nada a Harry, para mayor irritación de este.  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Era Sky.  
  
-¿Puedo entrar?- pidió con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Por supuesto!- respondió tambien con una sonrisa.  
  
Entró y volvió a cerrar la puerta.  
  
-¿Es que todo el mundo esta dormido?- pidió Harry observando la hora.  
  
Eran 10:30 pasadas. No había notado, que había estado pensando tanto tiempo.  
  
-¡Oh, no!- respondió- ¡Mis padres están en una gran pelea en la habitación de arriba!, ¡Pero los pequeños duermen!  
  
Ella estaba cerca y Harry observó su aire de tristeza.  
  
-¡Ven!- dijo tranquilamente y tomándole la mano para que ella se acomodara sobre la cama.  
  
Se dejó caer completamente sobre el colchón. Sintiendo su desamparo, Harry la abrazo...  
  
-¡Oh, Harry! ¿Cuando es que le va a dejar en paz?  
  
Harry intuyo que ella hablaba de su padre y deseo poder responder "nunca", pero se limitó a estrecharla un poco mas y murmurarle un suave "ssshhh" mientras acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos. Eso pareció aliviarla y suavemente, se relajaron y se durmieron, abrazados.  
  
BOOM...  
  
Harry se despertó de un sobresalto, pero esta vez, no era una pesadilla. A lado de él, la silueta de Sky se movió.  
  
-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto.  
  
Harry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza... lo ignoraba.  
  
Observó la hora, era la una de la mañana. Tomó su barita y ambos se levantaron y subieron a la sala, pero permanecieron a la distancia, en las escaleras...  
  
En la sala, estaba Snape y Cassandra, y también dos recién llegados. La "explosión" era debido a que habían venido por polvos Flu.  
  
-¿Narcissa? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pidió Snape sorprendido.  
  
-¡Oh, Severus!- exclamó la mujer rubia desesperada. - Es necesario que me ayudes.  
  
-¿Pero que tienes?- preguntó Cassandra preocupa.  
  
-Es Lucius... Ayúdenme, se los pido, salven a mi hijo- suplicó ella.  
  
Entonces, la otra persona era Draco Malfoy. Seguido erguido y orgulloso mientras que su madre casi suplicaba a Snape y a su esposa de rodillas. Snape lo observó... Comprendió de quien quería salvarlo Narcissa...  
  
- No puedo hacer nada por él, si es lo que él desea- respondido.  
  
Narcissa no pudo responder por que su hijo replico:  
  
-¡No deseo ser mortifago!- su voz era fría, pero sincera. -¡Soy ambicioso y busco el poder, pero por el respeto y no por el miedo!  
  
Pero Snape tenía aún el episodio de esta tarde en su mente...  
  
- Mmmm, no sé...  
  
-¿Qué?- estalló en sollozos Narcissa.- ¡Severus, eres su única esperanza!, ¡Incluso, tu dices que no es como su padre!  
  
- Es verdadero, pero...  
  
- No hay pero que valga- lo cortó Cassandra- Finalmente Severus... ¡Es tu ahijado!  
  
------------- ------------- ------------  
  
Pues hasta aquí le dejo por ahora, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.  
Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y ya sabes cualquier cosa deja un review.   
  
Aliance: Muchas gracias nuevamente, Y aquí tienes el capitulo 7 para que no digas, pero para los otros tendrás que esperar. jejeje, de nuevo no he tenido respuesta de la Traductora pero estaré al pendiente de las respuestas que te diga te las traduciré en cuanto las tenga. Okis. Saludos  
  
Nabiki: Así es no sabe nada se Sirius, solo te diré que no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo. jejeje. Espero no tardarme mucho para poder llegar a hogwarts. La hisoria tiene actualmente 21 cap. y la autora la sigue escribiendo. Saludos  
  
ElanoBlack: Hola, supongo que es como dice Severus es el al quien le toca decirlo, pero como decir que la persona que mas detesta regreso a sus vidas, jejeje si lo vez así no debe ser fácil. Si supongo que Ron tendrá que aceptar tarde y temprano como es Snape. Saludos  
  



	8. Decepción y nuevos pacientes

  
  
**Capitulo 8. Decepción y nuevos pacientes**  
  
Después de refexionar . . . y con ayuda de la severa mirada que le lanzaba su mujer, Snape aceptó ayudar a Draco.  
  
-¡Gracias Severus!- lloró de alegría Narcissa.- ¡Yo compezare esto!  
  
Snape, para quien sus hijos importaban mas que todo, comprendia la reacción de Narcissa.  
  
Harry y Sky estaban todavía en las escaleras y observaban la escena. Narcissa abrazo rápidamente a Draco, beso su frente y tomó uno puñado de polvos Flu.  
  
- Espere madre- la detuvo Draco- ¿A dónde va, No regresara a la Mansion.?  
  
Para Malfoy, el llamarla de usted era una señal de respeto.  
  
- Por supuesto que no- respondió ésta.- No te preocupes, me voy a Hogwarts para encontrar a Albus Dumbledore y hacer el encantamiento Fidelio.  
  
A estas palabras, Harry vio a Cassandra palidecer y bajar los ojos... debía pensar en Sirius y en los Potter, ignorando aún la verdad.  
  
-No, lo hare por ustedes - siguio Narcissa para tranquilizar a Severus y Cassandra- no tengo la intención de traicionarles, sino que es el único medio que tengo para que Draco este fuera del alcance de su padre y bueno, yo no quiero causarles mas problemas a ustedes. ¡Sé que ya tienen una familia que proteger!  
  
-Gracias- respondió Cassandra.  
  
Snape se limito a sacudir la cabeza. Luego, Narcissa se fue por la chimenea después de haber pronunciado claramente "a Hogwarts".  
  
-¡Ven Draco! Voy a mostrarte tu habitación- le dijo Cassandra-¡como esta, es muy sencilla, pero a partir de mañana, la decoraremos a tu gusto!  
  
- Oh, eso no es necesario. . . - respondió incomodo.  
  
Harry estaba aturdido... ¿Acababa de ver un a Draco educado y modesto?, ese no era totalmente él . . . Parecía apreciar a Cassandra y Harry dedujo que venía a menudo aquí.  
  
Ningún vínculo fraternal vinculaban a Snape con los Malfoy, sin embargo, parecía habían tenido algún tipo de relación en alguna época.  
  
Sky se acercó a Draco cuando éste llegó a las escaleras.  
  
-¡¡¡Hola Draco!!!!  
  
-¡¿Sky?!, ¿Cómo estas?  
  
-Bien, ¿ y tu?  
  
Draco se limitó a encoger los hombros.  
  
-¿Qué haces levantada?- intervino la voz de Snape.  
  
- Euh... No podía dormir... y... euh, oí voces- mintió.  
  
Pero su padre estaba seguro que le ocultaba algo, sin embargo, él no insistió.  
  
-¿Y tu?- pidió a Harry.  
  
Es entonces que Draco lo vio.  
  
-¡¿ Potter?!  
  
El había encontrado su actitud orgulloso y fría, sus ojos ardiendo de maldad, esperando el contestar cualquier insulto, hiriendo como solo él sabe hacerlo, si Harry se atrevía a hacerlo. ¡¡¡Draco Malfoy en todo su explendor!!!  
  
Este cambio brusco hizo pensar a Harry que era mejor no decir nada. Vio a Snape sonreír detrás de Draco. Definitivamente, el profesor de pociones le gustaba cuando Harry se apartaba para protegerse.  
  
-¡Bien, vallan ambos a la cama! - dijo Cassandra.  
  
Harry estaba en su cama y no lograba dormir... tenía una especie de mal presentimiento y. . . bueno. . . debía reconocer que la presencia de Sky le faltaba.  
  
Luego, se puso a pensar de lo que se había enterado esta noche. Entonces, si Snape favorecía a Draco, no era para probar algo a Lucius, sino porque es su padrino. 

También se acordó de cómo Draco había actuado con su madre. . . nunca hubiera creído eso de él. . . Luego recordó el shock que había tenido al descubrir la verdad de la vida de Severus Snape y él se dijo que en el fondo, quizás se había hecho demasiadas ideas preconcebidas sobre Snape y Malfoy.

Con todo, ellos lo trataban como una persona famosa y estropeada, mientras que ignoraban completamente como había vivido su infancia. También tenían prejuicios no infundados sobre él. Removiendo estos pensamientos de su mente se durmió rápidamente. Cuando se despertó esa mañana, la primera cosa que vio fue unos grandes ojos azules, llenos de alegría de vivir. 

-¡Buenos días Kayley!- dijo aun medio dormido

_-¡Hola!-_ respondió con su pequeña voz.

Estaba aun en pijama y tenia a su Osito con ella. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto amablemente sentándose en su cama.

-_Mi mama me envió a buscarte_-

¡Harry se rió!, tenia el aire un tanto orgulloso por haber realizado lo que su madre le pedía. Salió de la cama, tomo a Kayley en sus brazos y subió a ver a Cassandra.

En el salón, Fredrick y Alan observaban la televisión. Cassandra estaba sola en la cocina y parecía agotada. Debía haber dormido poco esta noche.

-¡Ah!, ¡buenos días Harry!- dijo sonriendo

-¡buenos días!, ¡me dijeron que querías hablarme!- respondió observando a Kayley que tenia un aire risueño

-¡Sí!... ¿pero dije que te despertaran?  
  
_-¡¡¡NO!!!-_ grito Kayley en un tono agudo y muy perforante  
  
Harry y Cassandra se rieron.  
  
Pero rápidamente, Cassandra volvió a ponerse seria.  
  
-¡Kayley, mi amor, ve a la sala con tus hermanos!- propuso Cassandra.  
  
Harry la depositó en tierra, pero Kayley tomó la dirección de la habitación de sus padres.  
  
- No vallas a despertar a tu padre- le pidió su madre, pero Kayley ya estaba en la habitación.  
  
Harry reía mientras que Cassandra sacudía la cabeza, desalentada.  
  
Severus ya no dormía desde hace un momento, en la cocina, oyó la suave risa melodiosa de Cassandra así como la de Harry, luego, de pequeños pasos cerca de su cama llamó su atención.  
  
Acostado boca abajo, volvió a la cabeza con el fin de ver a su "beb" sonreírle.  
  
-¡_Hola, papí!-_ dijo alegremente.  
  
-¡Hola, mi amor!  
  
Suavemente, extendió su brazo y levantó a la menor y la trajo a su cama. Kayley adoraba ir a jugar a la inmensa cama de sus padres, pero esta vez, ella se limitó a acostarse a lado de su padre.  
  
¡Severus se rió!, Su hija parecía estar especialmente activa esta mañana, pero se forzaba en seguir estando tranquila para no molestarlo demasiado.  
  
Repentinamente, Kayley comenzó a cantar algo indescifrable, pero a pesar de su pequeña voz aguda, no era molesto. Severus observaba a su niña con amor, luego, tiernamente, él pasó la mano en el cabello de la niña.  
  
Ésta intensificó su mirada hacia su padre.  
  
-¡_Te quiero papi_!- dijo con toda la sinceridad que un niño pueda tener.  
  
Severus sonrió. De sus pequeños labios húmedos, Kayley le dio un beso, luego inmediatamente, regreso a su canción.  
  
Severus se dio la vuelta sobre la espalda y se estiró lentamente. ¡Kayley lo imitó! Luego salió de la cama y se puso su bata negra. La niña estaba delante de pie sobre la cama y saltaba alegremente. La tomó contra él y salió de la habitación.  
  
- Muy bien- dijo Harry.- ¡Haré mi parte si él hace el suyo! ¡50/50!  
  
Había encontrado la propuesta de Cassandra menos que normal. Deseaba que Harry y Draco que dejaran sus peleas a un lado mientras estuvieran ahí. Severus le había hablado del odio que estos dos estudiantes habían desarrollado y aunque su marido le había informado que eso sería inevitable, quería intentar acercarlos.  
  
-¡Por supuesto!- respondió despreocupada. - Le hablaré en cuanto se despierte... ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días mi amor! Dormiste bien  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Snape descender las escaleras.  
  
-¡Hola Harry! -dijo.  
  
-¡Buenos días profesor!  
  
Habían dicho eso tanto naturalmente que Cassandra sonrió a su progreso, pero su sonrisa fue rápidamente opacada por el beso que le ofreció su marido.  
  
En el mismo momento, Harry se dio la vuelta para ver llegar a Fredrick y a Alan. Ambos sonreían, pero Fredrick perdió rápidamente su sonrisa viendo a su padre. Harry había creído comprender, que el mayor de los dos muchachos no había apreciado el hecho de saber que su padre, su modelo, había sido un mortifago.  
  
Para Alan, esto no hacía ninguna diferencia puesto que era demasiado joven para entenderlo, pero la decepción que le expresaba Fredrick era palpable y obviamente, eso rompía el corazón de su padre.  
  
-¡Buenos días muchachos!- los saludó Cassandra.- ¿Ya están despiertos Sky y Draco? ¡Vamos a almorzar pronto!  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Draco está aquí???!!!- exclamaron en unísono.  
  
Para ese momento, los dos mencionados llegaron.  
  
-¿Hablaban de nosotros?- pregunto Sky quien sonreía.- Luego, fue a sentarse al lado de Harry mientras que Alan saltaba en los brazos de Draco  
  
-¡Alan, cariño! ¡Déjalo un poco!- se rió Cassandra.  
  
Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y almorzaron. Las conversaciones que habían sido inexistentes la anteriormente, volvieron a salir a buen paso.  
  
Cassandra pedía a Draco la misma cosa que le pidiera a Harry algún momento antes, es decir, hacer un esfuerzo para minimizar su odio. Draco pareció aceptar con reticencia.  
  
Fredrick tenía una conversación de la más seria con su padre. ¡La decepción se leía siempre sobre su cara, pero Harry observó que Snape llegaba a hacerlo sonreír algunas veces!  
  
Por un lado, Alan y Kayley se peleaban por un vaso azul que contenía leche, viendo la tapa con el pico para bebé, estaba claro que pertenecía a Kayley, sin embargo, fue Alan quien triunfó... Sky entonces interfirió con el fin de regresar el vaso a la rubia.  
  
¡¡¡A harry le gustaba esta familia cada vez más!!!  
  
Luego, repentinamente, una sensación de náusea se apoderó de él. Palideció y Sky pareció darse cuenta.  
  
-Estas bien Harry- pregunto, preocupa.  
  
Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él. Como no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, a pesar de lo que algunos podían creer, él intentó tranquilizarlos.  
  
-¡Sí!, No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente...¡¡¡ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
¡Pero fue sin gran éxito!  
  
Un dolor intenso, como no había experimentó desde finales de junio, se apoderó de él, de un gesto brusco, llevo sus manos sobre su frente. Su cicatriz le quemaba enormemente. Kayley, Alan y Fredrick parecían asustado. Sky obviamente estaba muerta de la preocupación y Draco tenia una expresión difícilmente identificable...  
  
Inmediatamente, Snape se dirigió hacia su habitación, allí donde se encontraba su laboratorio de pociones y fue a buscar algo eficaz para el mal que padecía Harry. Cassandra, ella, se había acercado y se ocupaba de él de la mejor forma que podía vistas las circunstancias.  
  
En cuanto Snape estuvo de vuelta, Harry tragó la poción. Un dolor de cabeza intenso le había permanecido, pero el dolor había ido disminuido en general. Había tenido la impresión de recibir un a cruciatus concentrado en su cabeza.  
  
Con todo, era cierto que se debía al hecho de que Voldemort estaba cerca. No, pero sabía que desde que había vuelto de nuevo, había actuado solo, poniendo de manifiesto que habia recuperado toda su fuerza de antaño.  
  
Cassandra y Snape estaban los dos de rodilla ante él...  
  
-¿Voldemort? -se arriesgó Cassandra.  
  
- Sí - respondió sin gran convicción Harry.  
  
-¿Está aquí?- pidió repentinamente Draco.  
  
- No... pero trabajo para él mismo- explicó Harry.  
  
-¿Quién?- pidió la voz vacilante de Snape.  
  
Harry comprendió que quería saber quienes eran las víctimas.  
  
- Yo... no sé- respondió con un aire de tristeza- Era borroso, yo... no vi bien.  
  
Era escaso y se sentía completamente impotente... Odiaba esta sensación.  
  
-Haría mejor si pudiera ir a informar- dijo Snape señalándose.  
  
- Sí - aprobó su mujer, pero una detonación viniendo de la chimenea lo paró.  
  
Un hombre, alrededor de los veinte, llevando un túnica de medimago blanca, entro en la cocina.  
  
-¡¿Adán?! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pidió Cassandra sorprendida.  
  
-¡Doctora Snape!, Hay una emergencia- explicó el recién llegado-Necesitamos de su presencia.  
  
Tan pronto como estas palabras fueron pronunciadas, Cassandra se dirigió hacia su habitación rápidamente, apenas algunos minutos más tarde, estaba ella también de un túnica de medimago blanca y había recogido su cabello negro brillante.  
  
-¡Vamos allá!  
  
Luego, los dos tomaron un puñado de polvos Flu y se metieron a la chimenea diciendo - "hospital San mungo".  
  
Harry observó que Snape parecía impaciente.  
  
-¿Que sucede profesor?- pregunto con una voz apagada.  
  
Snape le explicó que nunca antes a Cassandra le habían pedido nada mientras estaba de vacaciones y que esto debía ser grave. Era cierto que había un vínculo entre la crisis de Harry y la urgencia de Cassandra.  
  
- ¡¡¡Oh papá!!!, ¡¡¡¿¿puedo quedármelo??!!!- grito entonces Alan.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- pidió intrigado su padre.  
  
-¡¡¡El perro!!!  
  
Harry y Snape volvieron su cabeza hacia la puerta que daba al patio. En el exterior se hallaba un espléndido perro negro  
  
- ¡¡¡Sirius!!!- grito Harry. 

--------------

Bueno hasta aqui termina este capitulo, prometo subir pronto el siguiente capitulo, al menos esta semana ya que estoy de vacaciones podré hacerlo rápido.

Espero me perdonen no contestar reviews, ni el hecho de que no los haya traducido para mandarlos a la autora(osea que me disculpe ella), ni la contestación de ella, ya que el tiempo me corretea y prefiero terminar de traducir los capítulos pendientes ( los que pueda) antes de volver al trabajo.

De todos modos muchas gracias por sus comentarios y si tienen alguna comentario pueden dejar un review que son bien recibidos.

Saludos


	9. Hermano y Hermana

Bueno pues antes que nada, quería disculparme de nueva cuanta por la tardanza (en el capitulo pasado me urgía mas subirlo por lo que ya no explique mucho), aun que no fuera tanta como la ultima ves, espero que no se hallan cansado de esperar y sigan leyendo, realmente la historia vale la pena aun que la Traductora (entiendace yo), tarde mucho en subir un nuevo capitulo, creanme me es mas fácil leer las fascinantes cosas que ustedes escriben ya que esas las imprimo y en cualquier momento de ocio las leo y ya después pues si se puede pues paso y les digo cuanto me han gustado sus fic?s. Pero últimamente en el trabajo me han traído de un lado para otro y lo mas probable es que muy pronto tenga otras actividades aparte del trabajo y así se me complique mas la vida por lo que les pido me sigan teniendo paciencia si la actualización no llega tan pronto, eso si lo único que prometo es que no será tan grande la espera como la penúltima ves.

Ahora si una ves dicho lo anterior a lo que venían.

**Capítulo 9. Hermano y Hermana**El perro se mantenía delante de la puerta. Alan y Kayley, excitados como nunca, se dirigieron corriendo hacia la puerta del patio. Harry sonreía por que a pesar de todo, la situación era demasiado chusca... aunque experimentaba aún algunos vértigos.  
  
Snape, aun vestido con su bata y su ropa de cama, se acercó a su vez, alejó a los niños y abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente, el perro negro entró y se transformó en un hombre.  
  
Sirius no se asemejaba ya de ninguna forma a un fugitivo de la prisión. Su cabello era propio y estaba afeitado. Además, estaba claro que se alimentaba bien y llevaba la túnica de brujo implacable.  
  
La primera cosa que hizo fue arrodillarse a lado de Sky, ante su ahijado.  
  
-¡¿Harry?!, ¿Estas bien?  
  
Contento de volver a ver su a padrino, Harry le contesto con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Que pasa, Black? -pidió Snape que se encontraba en su actitud arrogante.  
  
- Hay un ataque... -comenzó Sirius, pero mientras que él quería seguir, su mirada se desvió de Snape hacia la bonita niña rubia que le sonreía, decepcionada.  
  
-_¿¿Dónde esta el perrito??_ -pregunto educada, pero tristemente.  
  
Sirius levanto una ceja, sorprendido, pero ¿quién era ella? y es mas ¿quienes eran todos esos niños? que hasta entonces no había observado.  
  
- Tu... ¿Estas de niñera Snape? -satirizo Sirius.  
  
-¡Tu sentido del humor se mejora día a día Black, bravo!- respondió Snape, también sarcásticamente.  
  
Tomó a Kayley en sus brazos y de una señal de cabeza, hizo que Fredrick se uniera a su padre. Este obedeció inmediatamente.  
  
-Vallan a la parte de bajo a entretenerse - le pidió dándole a Kayley en los brazos.  
  
Fredrick estuvo de acuerdo, tomó a Alan por la mano y descendieron a la parte de bajo.  
  
Draco seguía sentado en la mesa, con los brazos cruzados, con su habitual aire orgulloso y superior. Pero por otro lado, en el fondo de él, estaba especialmente interesado por la conversación que iba a seguir.  
  
Antes de que el mismo Sirius abriera la boca, Snape anticipó sus preguntas.  
  
- Sí, son mis hijos y SÍ, Cassandra es su madre, y es mi esposa... ¡Ahora, enfoquémonos en los hechos! Hay un ataque y...  
  
Harry vio a Sirius pasar por toda una gama de emociones. La sorpresa, la cólera, la decepción, la furia... Luego, recordó para que estaba allí y puso su reacción de lado.Se levantó e hizo frente Snape.  
  
- Dumbledore me envía a tener noticias de Harry.- explicó.- Por lo que sabe, quería saber como le había afectado la nueva fuerza de Voldemort.  
  
- De hecho si le afecto- confirmó Sky siempre tan preocupada por Harry.  
  
-¿Y el ataque? -llegó a articular Harry. -¿Quiénes son las víctimas?  
  
Sirius, que examinaba a Sky recientemente, continúo con su atención sobre su ahijado.  
  
- Son... los Finnigan- reconoció finalmente Sirius.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos, aliviado de saber que a los Weasley no les pasaba nada... pero los abrió de nuevo rápidamente mientras que el nombre resonaba en su cabeza.  
  
-¡¿los Finnigan?!... Seamus- murmuró.  
  
Viendo su inquietud, Sky le pasó tiernamente una mano en el cuello. A este contacto, Harry cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo.  
  
Si Snape los observó, no hizo ningún comentario.  
  
-¿Hubo muertos?- pidió.  
  
-Uno- respondió tristemente Sirius, lanzando una mirada afligida a Harry.  
  
-¿Quién?- pidió este último.  
  
- Joachim Finnigan- dijo- El padre de familia, era un muggle- añadió él como si eso lo explicara todo- Por otro lado, Roxanne fue seriamente torturada y se traumatizaron a los dos niños completamente. Se encuentran hospitalizados actualmente en San Mungo.  
  
-¿Por qué hizo eso? - pidió Sky con una voz llena de aversión e incomprensión.  
  
- Para asustar, para divertirse- explicó Sirius- Es solo para mostrar a todos su nueva fuerza y hacer tomar conciencia al mundo que la alianza muggle brujo era inaceptable para ellos.  
  
Mientras que Sirius decía estas palabras, Harry tenía la impresión de que repasaba en su cabeza, la escena que los Finnigan habían sufrido.  
  
Observó que en la versión que veía, que el Sr. Finnigan había sufrido atrozmente de cruciatus delante de toda su familia antes de morir por una maldición (Avada Kedavra) que venía de su propia esposa, controlada por un Imperius. A continuación, ésta había torturado a su vez al mismo Seamus, así como a su pequeña hermana, de apenas más de 8 años, habían sido el objetivo de los mortifagos y de su Señor.  
  
Disgustado por la crueldad tan gratuita de Voldemort, Harry no pudo retener las náusea que lo invadían y...  
  
-¡Eurk! - exclamó Draco.  
  
-¡Harry!-se preocupó Sky.  
  
Inmediatamente, recibió toda la atención de su padrino. Termino por prometer que pasaría el día con él. Snape había aceptado y le dio una poción anti náusea para Harry. Sky también paso todo el día cerca de Harry y se le había hecho del conocimiento de Sirius.  
  
Éste volvía de nuevo a ver la semejanza que su sobrina tenía con su hermana, Cassandra. Además, había estado feliz y orgulloso al saber que Cassandra había pasado a ser Madimago puesto que sabía que eso había sido su sueño desde siempre.  
  
Le gustaba menos el hecho de tener a Sanpe como cuñado, pero sus dos sobrinos y sus dos sobrinas eran simplemente encantadores. ¡¡¡Incluso observó que Fredrick tenía alma de Merodeador!!! y como todo el mundo antes que él, cayó bajo el encanto de la pequeña Kayley.  
  
De cuando en cuando, Snape miraba la hora.  
  
-¿Esperas algo, Severus? - pidió Draco con cortesía.  
  
Pero mientras que planteaba la pregunta, una luz verde salida de la chimenea y un estallido se hizo oír.  
  
Era en la parte de abajo, en el salón azul, y rápidamente, Snape llego al piso, al encuentro de su mujer, aun vestida con su túnica blanca de medimago.  
  
-¡¿Cassy?! -dijo suavemente.- ¿Que es lo que paso?  
  
Como única respuesta, Cassandra se hundió con lágrimas en sus brazos. Suavemente, le acarició la espalda y lo abrazo.Conocía bastante bien a su mujer para intuir que había permanecido fuerte todo el día, pero que ahora, ya no era capaz. Dejó sacar todo su dolor, su rabia y su cansancio, luego, se calmó un poco, mecida por la respiración de Severus.  
  
-¿Cómo están?- se aventuró.  
  
Cassandra suspiró un poco y se alejó de su marido.  
  
- Están peor que los Longbottom... -respondió- Pero... ¡La pequeña Nelly tiene la edad de Alan!, ¡¿te das cuenta?! ¡Pobre niña!  
  
Luego, su voz fue obstruida por un sollozo. Severus la estrecho aun mas entre sus brazos.  
  
-¿Cómo esta Harry?- pidió repentinamente.  
  
- Euh, tuvo un día duro, pero esta mejor- respondió Snape con vacilación, sorprendido por la pregunta.  
  
Inmediatamente, Cassandra se alejó de Severus y salio para tener noticias de Harry... Pero se detuvo por la impresión...  
  
-¡Buenos días, Cassandra!- le dijo amablemente Sirius.  
  
Ésta estaba en shock... No se movió por algunos momentos y cuando lo hizo, fue para llevar una mano sobre su boca para obstruir o un grito o un sollozo, nadie habría sabido decirlo exactamente...  
  
Harry vio al profesor Snape cerrar los ojos con pesar detrás de su mujer. Se acercó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de ésta.  
  
-No te preocupa Cassy, él... es inocente- le dijo.  
  
-¡¿Inocente?! - repitió Cassandra.  
  
Obviamente, todo eso parecía irreal para ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que había echado sobre tierra la posibilidad de volver a ver a su hermano... Además, desearlo inocente y saberlo inocente eran dos cosas distintas.  
  
Solo que nunca creyó posible que Sirius, Griffyndor de corazón, siempre sonriendo, amigo fiel y teniendo siempre odio a los mortifagos, pudiera traicionar a sus mejores amigos.  
  
Pero ahora que había oído la palabra "inocente", esta palabra que había deseado oír a menudo, su realidad cambiaba. Comprendió por espacio de un momento, todo lo que eso significaba...  
  
Elle comprendió que Sirius había perdido injustamente 12 años de su vida, comprendió que su vida quedaría siempre marcada, comprendió que él no seria el mismo jamás, comprendió con una simple mirada que en su vida nunca fue feliz, comprendió que había perdido para siempre su alegría de vivir, comprendió que sufrió, que sufre y que sufrirá siempre, comprendió que nada le devolvería lo que le habían quitado, comprendió que literalmente le habían roto las alas...  
  
... Comprendió en el espacio de un momento todo lo que eso significaba. Ella había preferido creer que era culpable, que era un traidor, un asesino, con el fin de creer que merecía todos estos años perdido a Azkaban, y todo este mal que se le había causado.  
  
-¡No! ¡Es imposible!- gritó ella, queriendo convencerse a si misma.  
  
Severus se acercó aún más y le explicó, sin detalles precisos, lo que había pasado hacia un poco más de un año, en la casa de los gritos.  
  
Cassandra lloraba como nunca...  
  
- No... no, era las únicas palabras que se podía salir de su boca.  
  
- Escucha- le hablo Severus.- ¡Dumbledore tiene confianza en él! ¡TENGO confianza en él! Harry... ¡Incluso Harry tiene confianza en él!  
  
Cassandra no dudaba, no de la inocencia de Sirius y creía a colagusano perfectamente capaz de esa clase de actos... Pero... Todo lo que eso significaba...  
  
-¡¿Hermanita?!  
  
Levanto la cabeza del hombro de su marido y observó a Sirius que estaba ante ella. Detrás de él, vio a sus hijos que la observaban con inquietud, pero observó la tímida sonrisa de estímulo de Harry.  
  
- Perdóname por todo el mal que pude hacerte- comenzó Sirius con una voz obstruida por la emoción. -¡Sé que te herí, pero si te satisface, créeme Cassandra! ¡Creedme, soy inocente!, Mi único crimen fue ser demasiado impulsivo y haber querido enfrentar a Pettigrew completamente solo...  
  
Por último, Cassandra no tuvo más elección...  
  
- Yo... ¡te creo Sirius!, Te creo- murmuro suavemente.  
  
¡Luego, se abrazaron!, Harry sonrió y Severus pareció aliviado.  
  
Repentinamente, el viejo reloj de la abuela, que se situaba sobre la chimenea, resonó. Eran las 5 pm.  
  
- Es necesario que me vaya- informa Sirius con pesar.  
  
Abrazo una última vez a su hermana, saludó a Draco y los niños Snape, se retrasó con Harry para decirle que no dudara en contactarlo para cualquier cosa, que estaría siempre allí, estrecho la mano de Snape y se le planteo que debería aún correr a seis cuadras de la casa debido a las protecciones de la casa y la barrera antia pariciones, dio un último adiós a todo el mundo, salió, se transformó en perro y desapareció corriendo.  
  
Era evidente para todos que él tendría un encuentro con Dumbledore, o otra misión que debía cumplir.  
  
Lentamente, los niños volvieron a sus ocupaciones. Kayley intentó vestir a su "Osito" con una camisa y de una corbata que pertenecían a su padre, Alan y Fredrick se dirigieron hacia la habitación del último y Draco se dirigió de igual modo a su habitación. Harry y Sky permanecieron sobre el sofá blanco, discutiendo.  
  
Suavemente, Severus se acercó a su mujer, que había salido para ver a su hermano irse. Depositó de nuevo una mano sobre su hombro para indicar su presencia...  
  
¡CLAC!  
  
Harry y Sky volvieron la cabeza para ver mejor la escena...  
  
Cassandra, parecía furiosa, acababa de abofetear a Severus con energía.  
  
-¡UN AÑO!- exclamó enojada- ¡Un año que sabes la verdad!, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?, ¡¿No has pensado ni dos minutos que eso habría podido interesarme?!  
  
Snape permaneció sorprendido algunos momentos, luego, se incorporo.  
  
- Cassy, yo...  
  
-¡No, cállate Severus!, Creedme, es mejor callarse- lo cortó ella.  
  
Luego, tomó la dirección de su habitación. Snape la siguió...  
  
En ningún caso asombrado por la reacción de Cassandra, Harry se dio la vuelta hacia Sky. Ésta, por el contrario, parecía sorprendida.  
  
-¡¿Euh?!, ¿Sky?, ¿¿Estas bien??- le pregunto agitando su mano delante de sus ojos de la joven muchacha.  
  
-¡Mmm! ¡Euh... sí! Es que... bien, es la primera vez que veo a mis padres discutir- explicó.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! - exclamó suavemente Harry- ¡Quieres decir que tus padres no tuvieron nunca una pelea!  
  
-¡No!... Euh, si... Quizá, pero nunca ante nosotros... ¡en cualquier caso, nunca he tenido conocimiento- respondió Sky observando a su pequeña hermana que subía las escaleras, tristes e impacientes a la vez y lanzando pequeños gritos de ?¡¿mamá?!? ?¡¿papá?! ?.  
  
-¡Kayley!- la llamó.-¡Vuelve de nuevo con los demás !, ¡Eso va a arreglarse!  
  
Suavemente, la niña retrocedió camino y dando un gran abrazo a su oso de peluche.  
  
¡Harry sonrió!, Con todo y a pesar de lo que había dicho para tranquilizar a su hermana, Sky no parecía convencida de sus propias palabras.  
  
-¡Vayamos Sky! -la tranquilizó a su vez Harry. ¡Tus padres se quieren! ¡Sólo es una pele muy normal para la situación, pero verás, esto pasará! ¡No te preocupes!  
  
Sky sonríe débilmente.  
  
-¡Gracias Harry!  
  
-¡De nada!  
  
-¡No es nada para mi!  
  
Harry la observó, incomodo. Es que era bonita cuando la observaba así... Sintió que debería decir alguna cosa...  
  
-¡Más bien soy yo quien que debería agradecerlo!- dijo sonriendo.  
  
-¡¿Por qué?!  
  
-¡Por haber permanecido todo el día conmigo, animándome! -explicó él.  
  
-¡Oh!- respondió modestamente- ¡De nada!  
  
-¡No es nada para mi!  
  
Aunque estas palabras eran sinceras, no pudieron impedirse echarse a reír ante la impresión de _déj__ vu _1que presentaban esas palabras.  
  
Harry cesó de reir primero, admirando a Sky sin darse cuenta. Ésta, sintiéndose observada, cesó repentinamente, hundiendo su mirada en el de Harry.  
  
El corazón de este último o un salto. La mirada que le lanzaba Sky era diferente... Habría querido nunca romper el enlace de sus miradas tan intensa para él.Pero cuando Sky cerró los ojos y dio la impresión de esperar algo, Harry regreso rápidamente a la realidad. Observó que sus caras se habían acercado considerablemente. Harry, cerró los ojos y depositó sus labios sobre los de Sky.  
  
Al principio, fue un pequeño beso, pero a continuación, se profundizo... Sky pasó sus brazos en torno al cuello de Harry mientras que éste ponía sus manos sobre las caderas de la joven.  
  
¡¡¡Harry nunca había conocido poción, remedio o medios cualesquiera, por eso eficaz éste fuera para olvidar todos los malos recuerdos del día!!!  
  
-------------

1 _déj__ vu_: No encontré una traducciones español correcta para esto y como también se utiliza en el español, bueno pues lo deje igual. Se utiliza cuando algo que están viviendo les da la sensación de haberlo visto o vivido con anterioridad.

Bueno ahora si, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta traducción, si algo no te parece o gustas comentar algo adelante se acepta cualquier comentario criíta lo que gustes.

De momento tampoco he podido darle una traducción todos sus reviews para mandarlos a la autora, pero ya estoy por acabarlos así que espero tenga noticias el próximo capitulo, por lo pronto les contesto sus reviews;

**Idril**** Black: **gracias por todos tus reviews, si realmente no importa como se imagine uno a Snape, siempre estaré enamorada de el jejejeje o ¿tu no? Pero esta es una muy buena faceta para verlo, lamento mucho el no actualizar pronto y que pierdas el hilo de la historia, espero actualizar mas seguido para que no vuelva a pasar, Saludos.

**Marissastack******Hola, sip sorry me tarde en actualizar, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, y claro que leeré tu fic de hecho lo estuve leyendo pero me toco imprimirlo para leerlo en el camino del trabajo a mi casa, espero dejarte un review por ahí en cuanto lo acabe de leer. Mil gracias por tus reviews, Saludos.

**Sevy04:** Mil gracias por la levantada de animo, yo también espero seguir escribiendo (bueno no, estoy segura que lo haré) mas bien espero hacerlo con mayor frecuencia, jejeje, Saludos.

**Barbi**: Gracias por tus review, que bueno que te alla gustado el fic y espero que lo continúes leyendo y desde leudo que las felicitaciones se las haré llegar a la autora.

**edysev******¡Hola chica!, Bueno pues muchas gracias y espero que aun lo estés leyendo y estés complacida con la actualización. Saludos.

**amsp14**Hola chica que bueno tenerte por aquí, la verdad a mi también me a encantado esta historia (obvio sino no la hubiera traducido), y si te ha gustado hasta donde va traducido, valla te diré que hay algunos capítulos mas adelante que me ponen la piel chinita (o de gallina no se como le digas tu?) cada ves que los leo, ya veras cuando los suba, seguro te gustaran, bueno pues nos estamos leyendo cuídate mucho, Saludos.

**Elanor**** Black:** Hola, espero continúes leyendo, ya veras cada ves la historia se va poniendo mejor, mil gracias por el review, y pues nos estamos leyendo, Saludos.

**Nabiki**: Hola, supongo que este capitulo también te gusto, jejeje realmente de este me fascina la reacción de la rubia ante virus, después de que entra a la casa, o ¿no?, bueno pues cuídate mucho, saludos.

**Aliance**: Hola, bueno pues espero que estés continuando leyendo el fic, aun que bueno lo admito me tarde demasiado en actualizar, mil gracias por el review y muchas de tus dudas se resolverán muy pronto, continua leyendo que prometo actualizar mas seguido. Saludos.

**Florence**** R.:**Mil gracias por tu mensaje, como veras ya lo corregí, jejeje mil gracias. saludos

MIL y un gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo, besos a todos.

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


End file.
